<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Scales by Toffyy, toopliss_chewtoy_roleplays (toopliss_chewtoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613050">White Scales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy'>Toffyy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy_roleplays'>toopliss_chewtoy_roleplays (toopliss_chewtoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Converted Roleplay, Dragon!hiccup, Fluff, Half-Elf!Jack, Hiccup has dragon features but is mostly human, High Fantasy, Jack has magic, M/M, NSFW tags in the chapter notes!, Original Characters because our cast is so ungodly large, Quenya, Smut, longfic, smut-chapters will be marked and have specific tags in description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy_roleplays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup never thought he'd be a knight, thanks to his unsetteling dragonborn heritage. Jack never thought he'd be sent far away by his own father. And neither thought the unlikely childhood friendship between a crown prince and a dragonborn would have another chance to bloom after more than a decade apart. However, the clock is ticking, and they are going to need each other more than ever.</p><p>--------------------<br/>Roleplay with Toffyy converted into fic-format.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 74 days until the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sexually explicit content will be tagged at the start of NSFW chapters. They can be skipped if you only desire to read the actual story bits - just check the end-of-chapter notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A considerable crowd of soldiers had gathered, yet not even a hushed word was spoken. It wasn't every day that they got to see not one but </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the Black Vanguard sparring. And one was part dragon at that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their training steels were a haze, their feet a blur in the dust they kicked up. The steels were blunt, but they rang loudly with the clang of metal like a real sword would. And with how fast they were swinging the damn things around, they'd do all too real damage on a hit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup parried a blow and whipped out his tail. It wrapped around Aster's wrist and gave just a little tug, enough for his left handed thrust to reach Aster's chest. Deftly, he jumped back again, sword at the ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"POINT!" declared the courtmaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aster frowned. "That's cheating, you bloody lizard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The battlefield isn't fair," Hiccup replied with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They circled each other slowly... and clashed again. He swiped for the shoulder, missed, parried the thrust counter, feigned left and altered to diagonal cut right and - CLANG - blocked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Haddock! My office!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup broke away immediately and saluted his opponent. The soldiers clapped - this was grade A entertainment for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll get you next time," Aster promised, probably disappointed he didn’t get his revenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup clapped his shoulder and nodded. "Maybe if we had a knitting competition you'd beat me." Before Aster could reply, Hiccup jogged down the Captain's office. It was right next to the armory, where Hiccup dropped off his training sword while passing by. He knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The office was about as bare as most of the barracks were. Their captain - and Hiccup's father at that - was a man of single minded focus. To keep the king's soldiers well trained was his objective, and he didn't need any frills to distract him from that. The only real decorations were an ornate sword, which was a gift from the King after the siege of the castle almost a decade ago, and an artistically made map of the continent. It was almost like a battle map, only much more decorated and embellished. That one had been a gift too, from Hiccup's mother. The part of the family that carried the dragon blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a new assignment for you, son. Starting in four days, you will be the crown prince's personal knight and bodyguard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O.....kaaaay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't seem thrilled."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm a soldier of the Black Vanguard. Not really a bodyguard type- WAIT UP, DID YOU SAY KNIGHT?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you will be knighted tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me. A dragonborn. Will be knighted." Stoick just nodded. "They didn't knight me when I came of age. Why now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't do to guard the prince if you weren't a knight, now would it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup was dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on, get your things in order. You change quarters to the castle the day after tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But- but- I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dismissed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jackson." The deep, cold voice of his father's steward rang in the quiet room, filling the air with dread. The young prince stiffened in his seat, then turned his head to look at the steward, trying to keep his face neutral; yet his traitorous ears dropped, a clear sign that Jack was actually scared, and not too happy about being the subject of Pitches sole focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall, imposing figure of Pitch Black was enough to silence a room, make maids and ladies in waiting cry in fear at the mere sight, and keep great warriors in line. He seemed to love it, the rare smile on his face freezing blood. Yet, with all of his sadistic tendencies, he was great at keeping the court in order, and avoiding any assassination attempts. There weren't many, anyway. The king trusted him, and that alone made him keep his position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack swallowed hard, his hand tightening on his quill, yet raised his head. He would bow to no-one, beside the king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes? How can I help you?" He never used honorifics, and knew how much it irritated Black. He also knew he would kick himself later for being pointlessly defiant - yet who wouldn't? They kept him like a prized possession, yet also like a crossbow ready to shoot; the pressure to hold his powers at bay was getting greater with each day, on top of the usual demands of the court life heavy on his back. But he wouldn't break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it wasn't like Black used his title anyway. The day he addressed Jack other than "Jackson" would be a cold day in Hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be so easy to freeze Black solid and set him in the royal garden like a sad and ugly monument to overstepping boundaries, but he was way too important for them. The punishment and chaos afterwards would not be worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His Royal Majesty asked me to relay an important message to you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that explained why the look on the steward's face could curdle milk. He hated to be used as a messenger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack straightened, putting the quill away. The lesson could wait - even Pitches company was more welcome than copying passages from the Scripture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His Majesty decided that, because of your... exceptional skills, you need someone to... look after you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack bristled immediately, his ears nearly flat against his head, and that made the steward smile. He loved to torment others, no matter who they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Before you say there is no need to, should I remind you how people reacted to your... gift recently? They were not happy. There are already... gentle suggestions you should not be crowned. His Majesty picked the best warrior there is to keep you safe. He will arrive in four days time, and until then you will remain in your solar. That's all. Now go back to writing, and don't make any more mistakes or I'll personally see to your lessons. We both wouldn't want that now, would we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the steward left, all Jack could do was hide his face in his crossed arms, laying on the table and trying not to scream. Soon everything in the room was covered in a thin layer of frost.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 73 days until the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which old acquaintances meet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We'll post these chapters as we edit them, which will likely be irregular. But also it's heckin long with a 200k draft so far so buckle up, my friends!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Armour fit Hiccup like a second skin. A very heavy, bulky, and sweaty second skin. He was holding the chest-piece of his full plate. It was completely blackened by soot to reduce glare. That, and to inspire fear. The reputation of the Black Vanguard combined with their all-black appearance outside a keep was often enough to dissuade anyone from actually fighting them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their all black armour is where they got their name, not from the king's steward, as some might think. The lanky man would wish he was involved with the Vanguard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was also the only royal detachment where you didn't need to be a knight. Titles and noble blood meant nothing in the Vanguard. You only got in if you were good - no, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and gave up all your titles and noble rights in your vow to serve. That was why Hiccup, dragon-blooded as he was, was wearing a full set of plate anyway, with a fine sword at his side to boot. It was slightly adapted to his dragonly form to allow for his wings, and even came with little plates around the base of his tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, however, Hiccup was buffing his armour, trying to get all the soot </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He grumbled, feeling his core heat up. After tonight, while he would still keep his vows and position in the Black Vanguard, he would also be a royal bodyguard. He had been informed that a black sooty armour would not do for that position. Armour was too expensive to make anew for no reason though, so it would just have to be cleaned and adorned with some colored fabrics to make it of proper royal-protection levels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, he grabbed a clean cloth and moved on to his shoulder pieces. Stupid soot. Stupid assignment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't even that happy about being knighted. He'd made his peace with not attaining that kind of rank due to his blood, and this was a stinking reason to be knighted after all. It felt like it wasn't for his sake, but for the prince's sake. Just so he could become an overqualified babysitter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stood in front of the mirror, the seamstress carefully arranging his clothing, moving around him like a little bird, wanting to do everything at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not understand," she started, pinning fabric where she wanted it. "It's only a Vanguard. They're sooty daredevils, not some nobles you need to be all pretty for. You better dress up for a wife, that's who you need right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince could only sigh, shaking his head. Nobody seemed to understand why he wanted to look his best, why he focused on making a good first impression. The man they appointed to him was ready to give his life for him. He would be knighted for him, dedicate his time to him, and the least he could do was look presentable. When he got to know they weren't noble, so there would be no festivities after he was knighted, no ceremony, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. Big name nobles would have festivities and an audience, a whole night of partying to celebrate the new honour. This one got an audience with the king with no more than the regular guards and Jack himself present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just make sure I look great, that's everything my dear." He smiled at Tooth, the colorful lady only shrugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing could have prepared him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were knighting, however. Jack couldn’t believe his eyes. His stomach dropped when the doors to the throne room opened and no other than Hiccup came in. His childhood friend, the only person he had ever trusted, the snarky, awkward boy he teased about his freckles mercilessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This couldn't be real. There was no way Hiccup joined the Black Vanguard and Jack hadn't known. And there was no way Hiccup would be his bodyguard. No, he didn't want that, he didn't want Hiccup to risk his life for him like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could barely hold his power at bay, noticing frost covering his sleeves and hands, but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to disrespect Hiccup any further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup knelt, got tapped on the shoulder by the king North’s sword, and arose, technically a knight, with the most forgettable ceremony ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rise, Sir Henry Haddock, Third of his Name." The knight stood and looked at the king, and his sulking son behind him. "I trust you will take good care of my son when your duty starts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, your majesty. It is an honour. I will do the Black Vanguard proud."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, you Black types," king North laughed jovially. "Always eyes for nothing but your duty. Just don't get soot on the curtains, hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both young men noticed how the other didn’t seem happy to be here at all. At least they had that in common. Jack knew he had to do something about it - even the king's attempt at joking fell flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and smiled, walking closer to Hiccup, offering him his hand. It was cold, and some frost was still on his hand, but he hoped the knight wouldn't mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir Henry... I want to congratulate you and... and thank you. I wish we met again under different circumstances."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup tried to come up with words, but language suddenly felt foreign to him. He hadn't expected to actually interact with Jack yet, not to mention this was an incredibly formal occasion - that always made Hiccup nervous. To top it off, Jack looked absolutely stunning too. As kids that didn't register to Hiccup, but the touch of elven beauty was there, wrapped in a mesmerizing tunic with silver touches. It fit him well, emphasizing his beauty only further, making Hiccup's lizard brain short-circuit for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his hand awkwardly. It was frigid, and he almost flinched, but pretended all was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack noticed, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. His ears dropped and he swallowed hard, trying to keep the smile on. He was raised to keep the facade on, show no emotions - yet everyone read him like an open book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, your highness,” said Hiccup. “I... we..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were many things Hiccup wished to express. They'd been friends, a decade ago. Back then they could say anything to each other then. But the here and now was vastly different, and Hiccup didn't dare assume he knew the man whose hand he was shaking. He tried to switch his mind to setting 'formal' instead of 'let's catch bugs', and be properly polite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you. Alas, we do not get to choose our circumstance. I look forward to serving you, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s smile widened and he wished his hands were warmer. Wished he could hold Hiccup for longer. There weren’t many people ready to touch him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his father’s warm hand on his shoulder, making his knees buckle, and realized this handshake must be the new record holder for ‘longest awkward handshake ever’. He’d see Hiccup again in a few days, but it seemed like an eternity before he could finally talk to his old friend again. He yearned to talk and get to know the older Hiccie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir Henry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup smiled back, just glad that Jack’s ears were no longer drooping. He looked so sad when they did that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped back to the appropriate distance from his king, adjusting the sword at his right hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince couldn't help but look Hiccup up and down, still thinking about North's joke, and, oh dear, how badly he wished the knight would get the soot on his sheets... But that was highly forbidden, of course. Not only were they men, and not only Jack was a prince, Hiccup was only halfblood human. That was frowned upon, no matter how great of a warrior Hiccup was. So why was he even thinking that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he bit his lip, his eyes moving over the tall frame of the knight, wishing for that shiny armor to go. The tips of his ears were probably flushed red by now, and he had to look away, hide his face from the king and the knight. He would have to pray for an hour for all those impure thoughts that circled in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>King North seemed oblivious to his son’s blush. A blush that Hiccup was very pointedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking at. He handed the ceremonial sword back to a servant, who disappeared through a curtain behind the throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then, enjoy your new knighthood, hmm? Dismissed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup bowed and turned around sharply, walking through the big doors out the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked after the knight longingly, hoping no-one noticed it; it could end badly for him, even if he was the future king. He should never look at any other man like it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The new knight went straight for the barracks, to a) get this armour off him, and b) gather up his things. When he came in though, his comrades had other plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Congrats to the new knight!" Snotlout announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice gig you landed," added Tuffnutt. Hiccup forced a smile, and took the pats on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All right, all right. First help me get out of this plate, then we get a drink-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"YEAAAH!!" They cheered loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"- and then you help me move all my shit to the new quarters!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Boooooo!!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And only after that we drink some more. I still have this..." He rummaged in his foot locker, clanking loudly while kneeling down, and fished out a bottle of murky looking liquid. "Some special brew for a special occasion!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now we're talking!" said Snot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure that's still good?" asked Fishlegs apprehensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ehhh...." Hiccup started, but Snot already took the bottle from him, taking a big swig. He coughed, slapped his chest, and handed it on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good stuff," Snotlout wheezed. Hiccup just shrugged at his buddy Fish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half a bottle and two hours later, they'd carried Hiccup's entire footlocker, a wooden crate of random stuff and notebooks, and another crate with his full plate up to Hiccup's new quarters. They'd dropped it all right inside the door. That was Tomorrow Hiccup's problem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one of his hidden sticks of coins in his pocket and a group of friends very, very eager to celebrate Hiccup's new status, they got leave from the captain to go to town for the night. Hiccup had a feeling he'd regret it tomorrow. One of his dragon features was that he was more resistant to alcohol, but his Snot and Tuff especially made it a sport to try and drink him under the table anyway. And maybe if they tried hard enough, Hiccup could stop worrying about Jack and his stupidly cute ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well. He was doing this more for his friends than himself anyway. This was as good a way as any to say goodbye to the days of training and serving in the Vanguard squad together. In fact, he didn't really know how else to say goodbye anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after Hiccup left the throne room, Jack was dismissed after a brief talk. How badly Jack wished his father would pay him more attention! Other than him and Tooth, there was nobody he could talk with, and the time he spent with the seamstress was scarce. The court believed that too much time in the company of women would soften him too much. Instead he was forced to learn jousting, sparring, horse riding... The only thing he actually liked was archery. It helped take his mind off everything. It was only him, and the point he had to hit. Nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was what he decided to do. Change out of the ornate clothing to something way simpler, and walk to one of the courtyards, to practice and clear his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark already when he gave up, his shoulders sore and hands throbbing. He would pay for it tomorrow, when he wouldn't be able to hold a spoon. He sighed, rubbing his hands, having gathered his bow and arrows when he heard them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quietly walked to hide behind a pillar, trying to hold his breath; yet it wasn't needed with how loud the group of Vanguards was, laughing, joking and seemingly slightly inebriated already. He had to smile, but then realized his knight was among them, completely different than two hours ago. Hiccup was smiling, talking way more and way more lively, gesturing and just…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made his stomach squeeze painfully at the mere thought that this was what they were taking from Hiccup. What if Hiccup resented him? What if he hated every hour spent babysitting him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a crack, and realized his bow was frozen solid, just like the ground under his feet. Jack snarled, turning away to disappear inside the castle, hoping the darkness would hide the heartbroken look on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 72 days until the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which muscles are sore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, Hiccup hadn’t managed to get back to his new bed. Snot and Tuff must have tried very hard to outdrink him, for the stack of coins was gone, and he woke up in a random bed in the barracks. Oh well, good thing his duties hadn't officially begun yet. The shaggy, black-haired page standing next to him, however, seemed to have no notice of that.</p><p>"The steward wants to see you. Immediately. In the King's study."</p><p>Hiccup groaned. "Is he aware I'm neither under his orders nor am I in bodyguard service yet?"</p><p>The page shrugged. "You tell <em>him</em> that, I won't." He simply turned and left. </p><p>Not quite the morning Hiccup had hoped for. Maybe he could get away with closing his eyes for just five more minutes?</p><p>"Oh Hiccuuuuuup," Tuff drawled. "Ready for my hangover cure?" Tuff's infamous hangover cure involved, among other things, a raw egg, a live chicken, the hottest pepper he could find in the kitchen at that time, and a candle. The thought alone made Hiccup's stomach do backflips, so he suddenly had all the motivation he needed to heed the Steward's summons.</p><p>A quick splash of water in his face later, wearing a clean tunic he stole from Fishlegs, he was at the King’s study. His face spelled out nothing but pure death, reflecting his headache, and he reckoned he had breath to match. But the Steward wanted to see him. He knocked.</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Pitch was standing next to his desk, covered with parchments and heavy tomes. Several were open. He looked up from his work when Hiccup entered, and his golden eyes met with a sight so sorry he wondered, not for the first time, if the king had lost his mind.</p><p>The knight looked like he’d crawled out of a dark alley, in tunic three times his size, reeking of booze and questionable company. If this was what Black Vanguard was up to, he would have to have a long talk with the captain.</p><p>"Sir Henry, I take it?" He started slowly, closing the book and looking the man up and down. "I had no idea Black Vanguard accepted every drunkard off the street."</p><p>"I didn't realize they let corpses run a castle." Hiccup's tail swished left, then right, barely missing some scrolls on a table next to the door. </p><p>That was not the tone he'd intended to carry in here, but he'd gone down that path now. Better lean into it some more then. Hiccup knew he was walking a very fine line here, but the steward effectively had no say over the Black Vanguard, nor would he have a commanding power over the prince's bodyguard. Not directly at least.</p><p>So he scowled.</p><p>"I'm polite enough to respond to your call at a very inconvenient time, so be polite enough to cut to the case, will you."</p><p>The pure insolence of that grimy, hangover and dirt-blooded creature had made Pitch snarl, but he quickly turned his face blank again. This little, puny boy would not make him lash out. Bigger men had tried.</p><p>"Listen carefully, little knight." He started slowly, evenly, his voice colder than any of the prince's creations. "I'm polite enough not to send you straight to the executioner. The company of the prince will be a punishment enough. I'm actually surprised the king  chose such a lowly creature to be a knight. Soon a mere cow will be able to meet the standards it seems." </p><p>With his spindly fingers he reached for one of the scrolls, then chucked it into the knight's face. "I hope you can read. I wrote it very slowly so that that acorn brain of yours will be able to keep up. The day after tomorrow you, and our little prince, will leave for the Rutherglen keep in the north. A mage will be awaiting you there, to teach the prince how to control his... exceptional skills. Everything else you need to know is in that scroll."</p><p>Hiccup's tail swished again, and he scowled harder, but to his disappointment that really didn’t seem to have an effect on the man. Shame. He snatched the scroll from his lanky fingers. He unrolled it and started reading on the spot. </p><p>"Glad to see you used only small words. Helps my lizard brain. You see," he continued without looking up from the scroll, "God made me just for killing and fighting, which I'm very good at. He was just a bit short in the brain department, that's all." </p><p>The scroll contained random instructions about where to go, who to approach, and so on. Practical stuff. He put it away and forced himself to smile nicely. </p><p>"Soon I'll be a bodyguard though, and my sole duty will be to the prince, and the prince alone. Better not step too close to the man, or I might take you for a threat and lob your arm off. An easy mistake to make with a face as evil as yours. Good day, Master Black."</p><p>He turned and walked away, tense and ready for whatever the steward was planning, but outwardly as calm as could be. The perks of having Black Vanguard training. Praised be captain Stoick. He gently closed the door behind him.</p><p>The rest of his day, Hiccup prepared for the weeks of travel that lay ahead. That started by bathing and putting on clean, actually fitting clothes, so he didn't look like a hobo anymore. He then checked his horse, readied his two chests for travel, and made sure to pack plenty of warm clothes. Especially the books-chest took a while, but it was worth it. He had to make sure it was all safe for the rough transport on a cart, after all.</p><p>It was still a weird feeling to be so close to the prince - to Jack - just on the other side of the door in his living room. He was right there on the other side. </p><p>Hiccup tried to focus on packing. He didn't own very much though. No more than he needed, anyway, so he was done all too quickly. </p><p>He wondered if he should train. Or perhaps he should knock on the door instead? See how Jack was doing? He could hear him rummaging around in his rooms earlier. Or perhaps that was a servant. He stood in front of the connecting door in his chambers, hesitating, and feeling silly. </p><p>“Don’t be such a pussy,” he told himself. “Just knock already.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The prince winced, rolling his arms, as he re-read the parchment with confusion written on his face for what must be the tenth time. It was normal for him to be sent away - he never spent much time in his father's court - but why was he sent north this time? Rutherglen was far, far away, cold, unpleasant, and painfully lonesome. His servants would come along, and he’d get his own guards stationed there, and, of course, Hiccup. But no-one else.</p><p>The mere thought made him scowl, so he focused on reading again. He would be taught how to civilize his powers. That was good. He didn't want to be treated like a wild animal anymore. Like some beast that would bite and lash out in fear. </p><p>He had to admit that he spent lots of sleepless nights fearing that he would snap one day, that he would hurt people, that he would be hated and feared even more.</p><p>He put the scroll away, giving his maid a hand. He went through this so many times - packing, planning, Tooth fretting over him - that he was working mindlessly, helping the maid put everything in the wooden chest. Some books, scriptures, parchment, warm clothing, some jewellery Tooth insisted on. It was everything he needed. </p><p>After the maid had left, he decided to massage some warming oil into the sore muscles, cursing himself for training for too long. Just as he was trying to tug the shirt off and the collar fastening got stuck on his chin, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>He really hoped one day the maid would stop knocking.</p><p>"Come in!" Maybe she would help him free himself and not laugh at him later. Shirts were his enemies.</p><p>It wasn’t any of the servants, though. Hiccup was greeted by a tuft of white hair coming from a shirt, a hand from one sleeve, and no  hand from the other. Also, the prince's entire abdomen and part of his chest were exposed, and Hiccup abso-fucking-lutely had to take a second to just stare while he had the chance while Jack continued to struggle with his shirt. Who knew when he could stare again without being caught? Even though Hiccup couldn't see all of him, and Jack was twisted weirdly, he once again realized he liked what he saw. A <em>lot</em>. Jack wasn't such an absolute beefcake like Hiccup's companions, and he wasn't as scrawny as, say, a stable boy would be. No, Jack's stomach was perfect, with a divine softness to it. He realized he wouldn't mind running his hands all over him. Not that he ever could, but a man can dream, right? </p><p>Up on Jack's chest, some muscle definition showed, telling Hiccup the prince didn't just sit still either. This was not the boy Hiccup laughed with as a kid; they'd both grown up into men. </p><p>The only reason he could easily find his words again was Jack's laughably precarious pose. He was so stubborn he didn’t try to put the shirt back on and free himself with dignity. No, that apparently wouldn’t do.</p><p>"Ahem. Do you ehm... need any help with that?" </p><p>At the sound of the slightly nasal voice of his knight instead of the expected servant, Jack let out a weird, stifled and surprised sound. Now he couldn’t find the sleeve at all, so there was no way he could put the shirt back on. He gave up.</p><p>“Yeah… that… that’d be appreciated, sir Henry. Thank you.”</p><p>“So ehm… on or off?” Hiccup was trying very hard not to laugh out loud.</p><p>“Off. Off, please.” He was sheepish, hearing the amusement in Hiccup’s voice. His ears were blushing brightly, pressed flat against his head. His face was burning. He couldn't believe this was how their first, private meeting would go. Hiccup walking in on him <em>like this</em>. It was awful, and he knew the memory would haunt him forever.</p><p>“Off it is.” Hiccup stepped closer, tugging on both sleeves to straighten them, so Jack could withdraw his arms.</p><p>Blinded as he was, Hiccup’s touch was a sudden surprise. As Hiccup helpfully pulled on his shirt, Jack’s mind ventured to places it had no business going. Like how he’d give everything for Hiccup to take off more than his shirt and… do things. Unfortunately, along with the heat spreading down his body, Jack could feel a growing problem between his legs. Fuck, why now? He didn’t have anything to cover up with! That was way worse than his ears and blush. Fuck!</p><p>Hiccup unhooked the clasp from around Jack's chin, but that made the back of his hand press against Jack's cheek. The knight excused himself, but it took all of Jack’s willpower not to lean into it.</p><p>The shirt was finally pulled over Jack’s head. It revealed a deeply blushing prince with bright red ears. Jack hadn’t thought it possible, but he swore his blush got even worse, suddenly being so close to Hiccup’s face.</p><p>The knight smiled sheepishly and handed him the shirt back. It took every ounce of decency to keep his eyes on Jack's face, because Lord knew he wanted to let them roam some more.</p><p>"Sorry to disturb you, I... I just ehm... I wanted to know if you were done packing yet. Mr. Black told me what was going on."</p><p>Jack the shirt to fold it and rolled his arms, hissing at the pain. "No need to be sorry. You saved me from embarrassing myself <em>again</em> in front of the maid. Thank you. And... Master Black, huh?" He didn't say anything else. </p><p>“Yes. Quite the character for sure.”</p><p>There were a lot of things Jack thought about Pitch, but they were probably exactly what Hiccup had thought as well. He just chuckled and nodded with understanding. He took the jar of oil to scoop some on his fingers, but then had no idea how to smear it on his shoulders without whining in pain.</p><p>Now Hiccup had had his fair share of muscle pain - be it from an ass kicking he got in training, or by pushing his body to the limit. So he immediately recognized Jack's current ailment. </p><p>"Need another pair of-" He reconsidered and changed his tone mid-sentence. "I mean, can I perhaps help with that, your highness?"</p><p>Jack stopped and turned slightly to look at the knight. "No need to be so official when it's only us... Or would you like me to still use your title?"</p><p>"No need for my title. Your highness...?" Great, now he wasn't sure if Jack not using <em>his</em> title equated him not using Jack's honorific.</p><p>"Jack. That's... That's what you used to call me." He smiled, some of the embarrassment ebbing away. "But... Yeah, I spent a bit too much time practicing yesterday. Your help would be appreciated..." He gave the jar to Hiccup and turned around, grabbing the shirt to cover the bulge in his pants.</p><p>Hiccup sniffed the oily concoction. "Olive oil and veran? Hmm... I have something that would actually <em>work</em> on sore muscles, but it's definitely not the first choice for, well, royalty. It smells awful. Like, you need a bath after and then still faintly smell bad. I could go get it, if your muscle ache is bad enough?"</p><p>"Royalty my ass." Jack sighed before he could stop himself, then shrugged. "If it helps it can even smell like Satan's asshole, I don't really care."</p><p>Now Hiccup full on laughed. "Wow, this is just... I- I mean, it- it's an odd feeling. Being in this limbo of being as formal as I can be and trying to remember all the proper etiquette that I've been taught, and just talking to someone who I used to catch bugs with." </p><p>The sound of Hiccup's laughter made Jack feel better, the anxious feeling gnawing at his insides lessening. He smiled, most of his blush going away. "I was better at catching butterflies. Remember when we let them free in my solar? My... My mom went crazy." He smiled softly at the memory.</p><p>“Oh man… that was so pretty though.” Hiccup handed the jar back to Jack. "Hold on, I'll get the good stuff."</p><p>While Hiccup was gone, Jack tried to think about the least hot thing he could. In the end he made his hands frigid and pressed them against his crotch... but it didn't do anything. God.</p><p>“All right.” Hiccup returned, his own special jar in hand. “Trust me, Satan’s asshole would be proud to smell this way. Go ahead and sit somewhere comfortable.”</p><p>Jack nodded with a grin, the shirt still bunched in his hands, tightly clutched. He sat on the bed, turning his back towards Hiccup. He hoped the smell would be enough of a turn off to make his boner go away. Quickly.</p><p>The other stood behind Jack at the edge of the bed, taking just a bit of paste on his index finger. He rubbed it between his finger and thumb until it got warm, the heating chemicals activating. Was he really about to massage Jack? Just seconds ago he’d been thinking about running his hands over the prince as some forbidden pipedream, and now he had permission to touch. Or touch his shoulders, at least. Crazy world this was.</p><p>"What now?" Jack tried to keep breathing like a normal human… elf being, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He realized he had closed his eyes, </p><p>“Give me your hand?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>"Your hand. To test you won't have a reaction to this stuff." Hiccup held out his hand next to Jack, leaning past him a little. When Jack hesitantly lifted his hand away from the shirt he was clutching, Hiccup rubbed his index finger over the inside of Jack's wrist. </p><p>"Some people have a reaction to this cream. It's rare, but it would be so embarrassing for a first day of work to call the healer already.”</p><p>When Jack felt Hiccup's touch on his hand, he flushed red once again, looking away. "Yeah... Yeah, you're right. You know a lot, Hic- Henry. Did the Black Vanguard teach you all of that? I don't know a healer who would use this cream." He sniffed, and had to say it wasn't <em>that</em> bad.</p><p>Hiccup hmm-ed. "Everyone in the Black Vanguard knows how to make this. The hardest part is finding an apothecary with Nazra, as they call it in the west. We call it Limpweed. It's the smelly stuff. It helps relax the muscles, together with a contact painkiller, and some chemicals to generate heat. It's just... not usually used in combination with each other? Few people have sore enough muscles often enough to warrant something this expensive, I suppose."</p><p>"I'm glad you joined them, then. You always have been a smart one... I'll repay you for this, I promise. I can always use the oil, I don't feel <em>that</em> bad."</p><p>Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You can barely lift your arm above your head, can't you? Trust me, you've earned this ointment."</p><p>As he was waiting to see if Jack’s skin was okay with the cream, he wondered. "How did you get so sore anyway?"</p><p>Jack sighed, looking away again. "I practiced archery. Maybe for too long. I had to relax, wind down... just like you." He didn't know if it was a good idea, but he had to ask. "You and your friends had fun last night?"</p><p>"Oh, ehm... I think we did, yes. Seeing how I woke up back in the barracks and Snot was still out cold when I left, I think they had a good night. Even Fishlegs, which is rare if we go out drinking. Not ehm... that you heard that from me. The Black Vanguard is all serious professionalism, of course." He peeked over Jack's shoulder and saw his skin was still fine, so he took some more from the jar and spread it on his hands. When it started to warm up, he proceeded to rub it over Jack's shoulders and neck. He knew what muscles would be hurting most after archery. </p><p>"Is it that noticeable that I partied? I hoped Master Black was just pulling my leg this morning, but I must really look like it was a rough night, huh?"</p><p>Jack would have hunched over if it wasn't for the warm hands on his skin. They were rough, but felt so good... He relaxed a bit, taking a deep breath. "You don't look that bad... I just saw you and the rest of Vanguard walking by last night. I'm glad you had some sort of celebration. I wanted you to have a party, but there was no time to organize anything. They looked like good friends. I’m… I’m sorry for taking you away from them.”</p><p>Hiccup was surprised, but didn't stop massaging. The ointment was spread out, so he started to knead Jack's muscles more firmly, letting the herbs to their work. </p><p>“I see. Firstly, you are not taking me away. My captain is assigning me, and that's a big difference. I have sworn allegiance, and this is part of that. Secondly,  it's okay, really. I'm not one for big festivities anyway. I think this was a suitable celebration and goodbye in one, and that's all right." He fell silent for a second. He kept his response airy, because he didn't want to tell Jack how he really felt about the reason for his knighthood. </p><p>It was somewhat reassuring to Jack, at least. The word 'goodbye' rang in his head. "I'll... I'll make sure we will visit the court. I wouldn't want you to be lonely. I don't..." he sighed. He felt like putty under Hiccup's talented hands. But then he winced, and Hiccup let up a little at that particular muscle. </p><p>“Sorry,” Hiccup said. </p><p>“No... It's oka-”</p><p>“Didn't mean to sound like telling you off. Seems like you're still just as kind as when we were children. You'll make a good king."</p><p>Jack’s ears dropped. "You're... You're one of the few people who has ever told me that. And... I don't want to be a king." He whispered. It was so easy to trust Hiccup. "I don't want my dad to... I don't want to..." he shook his head, swallowing hard. "But it doesn't matter."</p><p>Hiccup's hands halted, remaining warm on Jack's cool skin. He could swear it had just gotten a bit colder in here. </p><p>"Hey," he said softly, trying to console the prince. "These are the cards Fate has dealt you. Just like it made us somehow end up together once again. All you can do is play your hand as best you can." Jack's drooping ears tugged at his heart, and Hiccup felt incredibly sorry.  Sorry that the kind, sweet, laughing kid he used to play with had to become the ruler of this kingdom. Such kindness rarely survived in a king. It was like being hit in the gut with training steels. The heavy kind. </p><p>Jack nodded, breathing deeply, in and out, the way he had been taught. It was reassuring to know Hiccup cared, that he was way more empathetic than Jack had remembered. He used to be a snarky, little shit. He reached to put his hand on Hiccup's, turning to look at him. </p><p>"If I have people like you in my life, it might be a lot easier, Hiccup... Can I call you that?"</p><p>"Yeah, if I get to call you Frosti in private," Hiccup said with a grin, his fangs showing a little. He was trying to joke, but he could feel himself blush. For the first time since his new assignment, he started to actually, earnestly <em>want</em> this job. He was going to protect this prince from whatever got in their way. The sudden intense urge to protect was embarrassing though, triggered by just some kind words and adorable ears... so he instructed the prince to turn forward again. That way he wouldn't see Hiccup's steadily darkening cheeks. </p><p>He pressed his thumbs on either side of Jack's spine as he spoke, and ran them upward, over his neck, all the way to the base of Jack's skull. Jack had closed his eyes and was clearly enjoying himself. Maybe a bit too much. Little groans from left his mouth and he leaned into Hiccup's hands. </p><p>"Besides, it's you who is stuck with me in that northern keep." </p><p>His fingers slid back down, following a path along Jack’s vertebrae. It was so good the prince let out a moan. Coupled with Hiccup's warm words and the thought they would be away from the court, practically alone in a keep far away from others... It gave him some ideas and hopes, and he felt himself blushing, pressing the shirt harder against his crotch.</p><p>A laugh escaped Hiccup in turn. It didn't weird him out at all though. </p><p>"Good, right? Another something I picked up at the Vanguard." </p><p>"Yes... I swear to God, you're talented at this…”</p><p>He did it again, this time he kept his thumbs on Jack's neck longer, rubbing circles on his way down, even though he technically didn't need to do that for archery pains. If Hiccup hadn't been so incredibly used to giving and getting massages, surely he would have been turned on by Jack's noises. For now he could at least trick his brain into thinking this was training-related.</p><p>“I think I’ll have you massage me after every practice… if you don’t mind.” Jack’s muscles weren’t hurting anymore, the pleasant burn spreading all over his back and shoulders. </p><p>"With how much you're enjoying yourself, how could I mind?" Hiccup grinned and moved to massage some of Jack's right biceps too.</p><p>“If you teach me, I’ll give you a massage as well.”</p><p>“A massage from you sounds nice, but I wonder if that'll raise some eyebrows, my <em>prince</em>. Thanks though." </p><p>Satisfied with his work, and Jack visibly more relaxed and less sore, Hiccup stopped. While he checked the jar of ointment was closed properly, the prince stretched, rolling his arms with a happy sigh.</p><p>“Feels so good.”</p><p>"I can't always do it though. It leaves my hands a bit numb, so I can't hold a sword right after. You must notice the effect too, right?"</p><p>“Well… we don't have to use this cream all the time though." He smiled at Hiccup, mischievous. The knight grinned right back, happy to see that trademark smile was still part of Jack.</p><p>When Jack got up, both turned away. Hiccup was a man too, and not stupid; he could guess what was going on. He gave Jack a moment to pull his shirt back on to hide his arousal. The prince’s face was bright red, but they could both pretend that was because of the massage.</p><p>"I'll have to take a bath soon, won't I?" asked Jack.</p><p>“Yeah, Unless you want the whole court to smell you coming,” Hiccup laughed. “So I’ll leave you too that. Call me if you need me, I’m right next door.”</p><p>"Could you help me bring the washtub here? It's uncomfortable to carry alone." He smiled sweetly. "Please."</p><p>"I ehm... sure. Aren't you going to call for the servants to prepare a bath?"</p><p>"I am, but... It feels wrong to tell the maids to do everything. I'm not a baby, no matter what some people say." </p><p>“Ah, I see. Lead the way then, I’ll help you carry.” </p><p>The bathtub was big, hard to carry, and Jack thought it wasn't his brightest idea to carry it with the sore muscles Hiccup worked so hard on relaxing. But on the other hand, he'd manage. </p><p>Hiccup dutifully helped his prince lug the thing around, a dumb smile on his face. Jack really was too kind.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 70 Days until the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which home is left behind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hiccup rose early, his new page Jamie rose with him. Jamie was a brown-haired, brown eyed kid with a small round nose, dressed in a simple tunic in the colors of the royal house. Hiccup did not have house colors of his own, after all. </p><p>They had only met the day before, so it was still foreign to Hiccup to have someone offer to dress him for the day or stand holding out his sword. Stoick had decided that, as a knight working on his own, Hiccup needed to have a page, and he’d pulled a favor to make it happen. And Hiccup had to admit, donning and doffing armor without help was… a challenge. Jamie had served with one knight before, so he was a capable help. </p><p>Together, they had carried the crate of miscellaneous items, as well as a heavy travel chest, down the stairs to the courtyard, so servants could stack it with the prince’s belongings on a cart. Even then, sun barely above the horizon, the courtyard had been a busy bustle. </p><p>When Hiccup returned almost an hour later, donned in full armor, it was properly light outside, and a column had started to form in the courtyard. Carts, horses, and infantry were steadily gathering. They would be travelling with a personal guard, most of which would travel back to the castle once Jack was at Rutherglen. Only a small unit would remain with the prince, since they had guards at the keep as well, but they needed the impressive protection on their way there. Twenty cavalry and just as many infantry would be sure to deter any trouble. </p><p>Hiccup had already said all his goodbyes yesterday. One final training match with Aster, one last drink with his closest friends, and off he was. It was painful to say goodbye to the only place he felt like he really belonged, but at least he was going with Jack. After their encounter yesterday  ago, he was sure his childhood friend was still there, which made the pain of leaving this place behind much more bearable.</p><p>People were still running to and fro. Provisions were being loaded onto wagons, final inventory checks were made, horses were readied. Hiccup decided to distract himself with some work too until Jack arrived. He sent Jamie off to help with whatever the servants needed, while Hiccup talked to the captain of the troops about their route. Then he busied himself by double checking Jack's horse and cart. They would be traveling for about three weeks total. He hoped Jack could ride well.</p><p>The prince had been up even longer than Hiccup. Or rather, he hadn’t slept at all. He’d tossed and turned all night, worry gnawing at him. He’d gotten up a few times and tried to read to get tired. Nothing worked, and when he’d heard Hiccup walking around in his quarters, he abandoned his bed as well, knowing the rest of the day would be hell.</p><p>At a more respectable time, Toothiana dressed him. She gave him white tiger fur to cover himself once it got colder. He smiled and allowed the servant to help him put on light armor, assuring the seamstress he would be safe. She was like his second mother in the end. </p><p>When he was deemed ready, he kissed Toothiana’s tanned cheeks, saying goodbye. He would definitely miss her nagging. </p><p>With a bow and quiver on his arm, he left his room. He had no idea where the anxious energy came from as he wandered through the castle, trying to calm himself down. He was sure everything would be taken care of, so he could make one last tour to say a goodbye here and there. When he finally arrived in the courtyard, his knight was at the centre of the chaos, checking a cart.</p><p>“Sir Henry, is everything ready?” he called, walking down the steps. He hoped he looked at least half as good as Hiccup did in his armor. One big difference was how Hiccup’s seemed used, where Jack’s was nothing but a few mirror shined pieces over a thick gambeson.</p><p>“Good morning, your highness,” Hiccup said formally. “All seems in order. We’re almost ready to leave. What you see here will accompany us to Rutherglen.”</p><p>“They go all the way back after?”</p><p>Hiccup nodded. “Only six soldiers shall remain.” He didn’t know which ones yet, but he intended to figure out who he wanted during the three weeks on the road. Hopefully he could convince the captain to actually leave the men he picked, but they’d cross that bridge when they got to it. </p><p>Hiccup glanced at the big, soft looking fur in Jack’s arms. Then he noticed the rest of his outfit, including the riding pants. “I assume you wish to ride, your highness?”</p><p>“You assumed right, sir Henry.” Jack joined the knight and looked around, trying not to show how tired and stressed he was. He still had no idea why the anxious feeling hadn't left him yet. He’d stayed away from home lots of times; Rutherglen wouldn't even be the farthest he’d ever travelled... And he'd have Hiccup right by his side. </p><p>Yet he made sure the talisman his mother gave him was secure around his neck. He had a bad feeling about the entire thing. What if he was sent there and imprisoned? The realization hit him like a heavy stone and made him gasp, losing his footing. In the last second he grabbed Hiccup's arm to keep himself upright.</p><p>Something pressed against his back, and Jack realized it was Hiccup’s tail. The knight grasped him firmly. </p><p>“Are you all right, your highness? You seem pale.” Hiccup thought it was even paler than usual, but he didn’t say that out loud. “Are you sure you want to ride a whole day? You can travel in carriage too.”</p><p>“I’m good, I’m good. Do not worry, Hic- sir Henry.” Jack rubbed his eyes, trying not to show panic. But his ears were a different matter, pressed low against his head like a stressed cat. He reached for a tiny bottle of medicine he had in one of his pockets. It had a concoction that calmed him down, but it also made him sleepy. </p><p>          Should he take it and risk falling off the horse? But sitting defenseless, alone in a carriage sounded even worse. He preferred to ride with Hiccup. He pulled his hand away and took a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>Hiccup did not believe Jack was okay. “If you say so… please ride close to me, your highness.” Jamie came running by with a sweetcake in his mouth, and Hiccup heard a yell from the direction of the kitchen. “Have you eaten enough, your highness?”</p><p>Jack shook his head, straightening. "Couldn't swallow anything. I had some bread and wine, it should be okay."</p><p>“I see. I’ll be right back, your highness.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>With only a slight delay, they rode through the front gate an hour or two after sunrise. A grand total of fifty-something souls with all the required provisions for most of the journey there. They'd stop to resupply in the last big city they passed on their way to Rutherglen, but that was more than two weeks away. </p><p>Jack was looking left and right, holding onto the reins like a lifeline. They kind of were anyway. Everything around him screamed of danger. He pulled his hat on to hide his traitorous ears. </p><p>His father had said this was all for his own good… but why send him so far up north? So far away from the court, from his father? Was even the king afraid of him, just like the rest of the court and most of the nobles? Was he to be locked away until his death? Maybe he wouldn’t even arrive in the keep. Maybe something would- </p><p>"Your highness?”</p><p>Jack nearly jumped, his ears moving up and knocking the hat into his eyes.</p><p>“Forgive me,” said Hiccup, “but you look like you can use one. I have been told vanilla icing was your favourite."</p><p>He was holding out an iced sweetcake. There was a packet resting right in front of him on the saddle. Jack took it gently and sniffed at it carefully. The aroma of vanilla was the only thing he could smell. </p><p>“Thank you, sire.” He bit into it, forcing himself to swallow. It was great, as always, and he smiled at Hiccup softly. "What would I do without you?"</p><p>Hiccup smiled back. "Probably be more hungry, your highness.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 69 Days until the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which it's almost like old times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters at once, because the last one was rather short :o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second day on the road was just as eventful as the first one. Which is to say absolutely nothing happened. The only difference was, perhaps, that Jack was slightly less nervous today.... but only slightly. Hiccup felt sorry for him, and for how much his ears betrayed him. It was like a cute cat, only now he looked like a very stressed cute cat ready to bolt into the woods.</p><p>The captain leading the soldiers for their escort was apparently a capable man. In the span of just an hour, a camp had sprouted on the open field, a bit off the main road. The land was flat with a bit of woods to their west, and the captain had immediately sent scouts to make sure everything was safe. It was extremely unlikely they'd run into any trouble to begin with, especially this close to the capital, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Hiccup deeply appreciated the caution in this man.</p><p>Jack was staying in the royal tent - the biggest of them all, of course, right at the center of the camp. Servants were stationed right across. Jack wasn’t a fan of the excessive size, but his father wouldn’t hear anything about a smaller one. He was a prince in the end, and he had to show his status.</p><p>The soldiers erected their tents in neat rows around that, forming a big rectangle in the field of just under 30 tents in total. Their supply carts formed a protective barrier all around, leaving two openings, but neither with a direct line to the prince's tent. Latrines were dug right outside the entryways into camp. Hiccup was absolutely a fan of this captain and his efficiency. </p><p>Jack was reading one of the manuscripts his tutor gave him to work on during the travel, sitting on the warm furs, close to one of the braziers, trying his hardest to focus on the carefully written letters. But he kept looking around, checking each corner for... something. He even walked around the tent, checking behind the wooden screen that hid the bathtub. Nothing. He entered the part where Hiccup would sleep in, then sighed, going back to his bed. </p><p>He was glad the servants had helped him in taking off the armor; a woolen shirt and linen pants were much more comfortable. He sat cross legged on the furs, playing with the manuscript. Nothing written there made any sense, and all he wanted to do was fling it into the brazier. </p><p>Just as he wondered if folding the parchment a few times, covering it in oil, and stuffing it up his tutor's ass was a good idea, Hiccup walked in. He looked very, very uncomfortable in his armour after a long day of riding, and Jack got up, looking him up and down.</p><p>"Need any help with this, sire?"</p><p>"Thank you, your highness. As a matter of fact...." </p><p>Jack brightened and reached out for the knight, but Hiccup looked around and called for his page. "Jamie?"</p><p>The kid plopped up from behind the curtain where Hiccup was going to be sleeping. "Yes, sir Henry?"</p><p>"Did you put up your tent with the servants?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Good. Let's get me out of this armour.”</p><p>The prince sighed, wilted a bit, his ears dropping, and sat back on his furs, watching Hiccup and the boy. He couldn’t help but smile softly though at how gentle Hiccup was with Jamie. How understanding. It was nice to see his friend was a good person. He watched them undress, which took about 15 minutes for the armor alone, his leg bouncing anxiously.</p><p>They put everything down at Hiccup’s sleeping spot. His gambeson was aired out outside while Jamie got started on cleaning and oiling the armor. </p><p>“Once that’s put away, you’re done for the night, Jamie.”</p><p>The kid's eyes lit up. Hiccup suspected he was letting him off easy with the chores compared to his previous knight, but he didn't care. Let the kid enjoy himself a little. "Thank you, Sir!" he said, getting back to his buffing with gusto.</p><p>Then Hiccup pulled off his shirt, and Jack watched him shamelessly, biting his lips at the memory of those freckled hands on his body. He could admire the muscles, the freckled skin, scales in some places, the beautiful wings and long tail. He'd love to touch them again, like he did in their childhood.</p><p>Hiccup finished washing his face and put on a clean shirt. He faced Jack, who in turn looked away hastily. A grin broke out on Hiccup’s face as he realized the display he’d put on, and how Jack had definitely been staring. He really wasn’t used to people changing in his presence after all. </p><p>“Everything all right, your highness? Not too sore, I hope?”</p><p>“I’m alright, sir Henry. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix. What about you? Is everything alright in the camp?”</p><p>“Glad you’re feeling good, your highness. The camp is in great order! The captain is skilled and experienced. Quite amazing, actually.”</p><p>He sat down on the wooden bench, next to the second brazier in the ‘sitting area’. The shirt wasn’t quite sitting right, so he stretched his wings to their full span and re-folded them snugly, jogging everything into place. Then he took the sword from his right hip so he could sit more comfortably.</p><p>Jack looked on, admiring the beauty of those wings. He recalled playing with them when they were small, loving how they looked and felt like smooth leather under his fingertips. He also noticed Jamie staring, and had to chuckle. He probably looked the same when he had seen Hiccup spreading his, at the time small, adorable wings. </p><p>“Jamie, the whetstone please?” The boy quickly closed his mouth and nearly dropped the piece of plate he was holding. He quickly got the whetstone and went back to cleaning the armor. </p><p>“Do you mind if I…?” Hiccup asked Jack, motioning to his sword.</p><p>“Yes, it’s quite alright.” Jack got up and sat on the same bench, but with acceptable space between them. “How are you enjoying knighthood so far, sir Henry?”</p><p>Hiccup bought himself some time by unsheathing his sword, dabbing a bit of oil on the whetstone, and moving it along the edge. The distinct ring of metal filled the tent, ending in a high ‘shhing’ when he reached the tip. </p><p>“It’s… it’s okay,” he decided. “I don’t feel very different from before or anything. I guess. Your highness. Still just the same Henry, only now with a ‘sir’ added to the name.”</p><p>“Yeah… good old Henry,” said Jack with a smile. He looked as Hiccup gave each edge several passes before switching. It was captivating, and Jack decided that he wanted the knight to look at him the way he looked at the sword. Focused, careful in every movement. He liked it. </p><p>“Isn’t it easier?” he asked. “With a page to help you, having the authority? I’m not giving you much trouble I hope, sire?”</p><p>A smile tugged at Hiccup’s lips too, despite his focus. “Not at all, your highness.” He only just caught himself from reminiscing all casually with Jack, but he couldn’t do that with other people around. He didn’t want to overstep boundaries and cause all sorts of camp talk. </p><p>“It’s nice to have a page,” Hiccup admitted, “because I assure you, your highness, that cleaning armor is tedious and mind numbing.” </p><p>“Oh, that I know. I used to be a page myself. My father wanted me to learn everything. The knights had a sadistic pleasure in making me do everything… But I’d still go through it.”</p><p>“We always helped each other don or doff the armor back in the Vanguard. No pages were allowed there, but it’s not like you can do it all on your own.”</p><p>“Black Vanguard sounds…” Jack tried to find the right words. “You speak of them with fondness, sire.”</p><p>“I guess I do. Your highness. I owe them a lot. My squad, it- it was… it was like my family.” Hiccup’s smile grew slightly sad, but he pushed it aside quickly. “Sorry you had to suffer through armor polishing though, your highness. Let me guess: they said they needed to see their reflection in it and gave you only a rag? Not the buffing paste?”</p><p>“Wait, you need buffing paste for that?” said Jamie suddenly. Then he realized who he’d interrupted and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Hiccup barked a laugh and just shook his head. </p><p>“It’s all right, Jamie,” assured Jack. “And if only that was it.” He chuckled, but his mind was still on Hiccup’s words. He’d have to make sure to stay at the court as often as possible, so he could see this family of his. He itched to touch the knight… but he couldn’t. He had to wait for Jamie to leave and at this point he was ready to polish that damn armor on his own. </p><p>Hiccup flipped the sword over again, working on the other side of the edges. Unlike his sword, however, the conversation was a little one-sided. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask things to Jack, but to avoid the awkward silence they were headed towards, he decided to try his luck. </p><p>“Your Highness? May I ask a question?”</p><p>“Of course you may, sire. I’ll reply as honestly as I’m able to.” Jack tilted his head to the side, looking at Hiccup expectantly.</p><p>“You have been away from court before, have you not? As part of your upbringing? What was it like?”</p><p>Jack sighed softly, making himself more comfortable. He scooted on the bench closer to Hiccup. Just a bit. </p><p>“It’s normal. I’m the next in line, so it's important to keep me away from the court, from the gossip, intrigues... I don't need that yet. My sister on the other hand... She's in the middle of all of this. I wish I could take her away and raise her myself.”</p><p>He closed his eyes, swallowing hard, his fingers squeezing the edge of the bench. “When I was ten, as you know, I left the court. I missed my dad and- and you," he added in a whisper, "so much. But there was nothing I could do. I'm the only son, if something happened to me... The kingdom would be at war. My father and sister would probably be slaughtered." The thought scared him, but he had to get used to it. That was a real danger, and only he was standing between it and his family.</p><p>Hiccup's tail swished up and came to rest on Jack's thigh. Jack hadn’t expected it and jolted at the feeling, but then smiled. Hiccup didn't stop working on his sword, but he did give Jack a small smile and a sideward glance, trying to be subtle, and it was easier to talk when he knew Hiccup cared.</p><p>“My upbringing... I was raised in Doria castle, among tutors and knights... Your father even taught me for some time and told me I'm skilled in one thing - making even the sharpest, the best sword useless in a fight.” His cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. “My father is an amazing swordsman, and I?” Jack chuckled, crossing his arms, his ears dropping. “Good that I'm better with a bow. Princess Merida was a merciless, but good teacher, I have to give her that. I hadn't been ridiculed so much since you taught me how to draw.”</p><p>"Little Hiccup did not know how to hold his tongue, that's for sure. And you really did suck at drawing," Hiccup added in a whisper, giggling quietly. </p><p>Jack felt like punching Hiccup’s shoulder, but he didn’t want the knight to hurt himself. “He still doesn’t, it seems”, he said with laughter in his voice.</p><p>"I remember my dad leaving for a while, although I didn't remember it was to Doria castle. Makes sense though. Who better to train you than him? The man is a true legend with any weapon he lays his hands on. Your highness.”</p><p>“That I know. I was so scared of him. Why lie? I’m <em>still</em> scared of him.”</p><p>Hiccup chuckled. “Well, that’s you and the rest of the world. I have yet to meet a man who isn’t scared of Stoick the Vast.” He wiped the sword down with a rag and re-sheathed it, resting the tip on the floor between his legs.</p><p>“Anyway… I’ve never been sent this far from the main castle. I've never been so far up North. Do you..." He looked at the page, still engrossed in polishing Hiccup's armour. "Do you think I'm gonna..." but the words wouldn't come, so in the end he shrugged.</p><p>Jamie cleared his throat before Hiccup could reply. "Should I put that away for you?" Jamie offered. He'd put the entire armour on its stand, and was looking at Hiccup's sword. </p><p>"No, Jamie, that's all right. A good soldier takes care of his own sword, no matter what help he can get."</p><p>"Oh, okay. So- I mean... is- is it okay if- that is to say…” Jamie stood, fidgeting. Finally he blurted out, eyes wide: “Is Stoick the Vast your father?"</p><p>Jack couldn't help but chuckle - the boy was in the presence of the future king, yet the son of Stoick the Vast was way more impressive. And it was hard to disagree. Both Stoick and Hiccup were impressive figures in their own way. </p><p>Hiccup, too, had to laugh. "Yes, kid. Who else would be stupid enough to get a child with a dragon-blood wife? Now off you go."</p><p>Jamie ran out of the tent, seemingly excited as all get out by this revelation. A good thing too, because Jack had been talking way too freely and vulnerably around a servant. At least now Hiccup was sure what Jamie would be innocently bragging about to his friends instead.</p><p>"Your highness, permission to speak freely?" They were alone now, but it was hard to let go of the formality.</p><p>He looked at Hiccup with a teasing smile. "Well... I think you've been speaking to me pretty freely already. But yes, sir Henry, you have my permission."</p><p>Hiccup blushed a little, even though Jack was joking. "As your bodyguard, I should advise you to be… ehm… careful how you speak around servants, your highness. You might fully trust your direct servants, but there is more gossip in the kitchens than you would like to know. Sorry if that's overstepping."</p><p>Jack waved his hand dismissively. "I can always order my faithful knight to cut some tongues, can't I?"</p><p>"Pft, right. But ehm... Frosti?" Hiccup continued in a quiet voice."What was that about the north? What are you worried about?"</p><p>That made Jack’s stomach drop and squeeze uncomfortably. He looked away, biting his lip in thought. He could trust Hiccup, couldn't he?</p><p>"I... Do you think they want to imprison me?"</p><p>Hiccup's tail was still on Jack's thigh, and he slowly, gently wiggled it. Talking softly, he said: "Hey... why would they want to do that?"</p><p>"I'm dangerous,” he whispered. "You know that a prince having a bodyguard instead of a regular guard is rare. Maybe not instead, more like additionally. The court is afraid of me. Nobles are afraid of me. I was so stupid to show them my powers... What did I think would happen? Of course they'd be afraid of being frozen solid!" </p><p>He got up, standing closer to the brazier as he felt his hands start to freeze. He was quickly joined by Hiccup. The dragonborn unfurled his wings, keeping the heat trapped around them.</p><p>“They just fear what they do not know. Others still are simply playing up that fear as a political move. But you are of elven descent, and those have mastered their magics for centuries, have they not? So you can learn as well.”</p><p>The prince nodded, then sighed deeply. "Everything about elves has been destroyed after my mother passed away. I know nothing about elven magic. Nothing. I have no idea where to find elves... And if the word got around that I'm seeking their help? That'd be seen as betrayal."</p><p>Hiccup reached out for Jack's hand, his scales reflected the light, glowing orange, but halted, not sure if he should touch him. He could see them steaming, hot fire meeting cold skin. His fingers lightly grazed the back of Jack's hands, feeling how cold they were. </p><p>Jack looked at their hands and gently took Hiccup's into a gentle grip. It helped him calm down, and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. </p><p>"I have no orders for imprisonment or death,” said Hiccup. “I am your protector, and your protector only, Frosti. Any that threaten you shall face the wrath of a dragon."</p><p>"I trust you, Hiccup. I trust you with my life. Remember that. And i won't let anyone hurt you, my friend."</p><p>"That's my line, Frosti." Jack's skin was soft and smooth in Hiccup's calloused hand, yet it warmed under Hiccup's touch. He felt a smile tugging at his lips. An honest, and earnest smile of joy. He was holding Jack's hand again, just like in the old days, when he would drag the little prince through the castle to steal a sweetcake. "I may have left my family behind," he whispered, "but at least I'm traveling with a friend. And who knows, that mage might know a thing or two." He squeezed Jack's hand encouragingly.</p><p>Jack couldn't believe he was seeing Hiccup's smile again, and smiled as well, squeezing the knights hand. "Thank you. You being here... You make everything easier, Hiccup. I feel safe."</p><p>"Good, that means I'm doing my job well," Hiccup said with a wink. Jack was about to say something witty, but Hiccup went on asking the one question Jack hoped he wouldn’t. "You seemed a bit on edge when riding. Was something wrong?"</p><p>“I’ll be honest with you, Hiccup, I-”</p><p>Fast approaching steps and a “hey” from the guard in front the tent made Hiccup yank his hands back, cutting Jack off. Even before their ‘guest’ had fully entered the tent, he sidestepped around Jack and drew his sword in one fluid motion. He ended up with the entrance to his front, the point of his sword trailed on the moving tent flap, and Jack and the fire to his back. He automatically dropped into a fighting pose, feet spread and center of gravity low. He spread his wings to block Jack from view, all in less than a second. </p><p>Jack’s power slipped from his grasp and he covered the ground with a thick layer of ice. He had to say though, Hiccup shielding him like this… it was impressive. If he had any doubts about Hiccup’s capabilities, they disappeared</p><p>“Who goes?!” Hiccup barked. </p><p>The guard that entered made an embarrassing squeak. His friends would surely tease him for that sound for weeks to come, and he looked like he might need a change of undergarments. Seeing that there was no danger, though, Hiccup relaxed. He stood normally and folded his wings in. The floor crunched and cracked under his boots. </p><p>Jack noticed and cursed himself for his outburst, but at least he hadn’t frozen or hurt Hiccup. And it was only one of the soldiers barging in, thank goodness. </p><p>“Good God, announce yourself before you enter, you fool.”</p><p>“Sorry, sir! Your highness!” he looked like he was debating to bow and grovel or something, but Hiccup had no patience left for him. </p><p>“Speak already, what is it?”</p><p>“The captain wants to speak with you, Sir Henry.”</p><p>With a sigh, Hiccup sheathed his sword. “Guards! Inside, please.” The two that were standing at the entrance came in. “I’m not done with you two for letting someone barge in like that,” he said in a low voice. “Guard the prince while I’m gone. And you-” he pointed at the messenger grumpily “-stand guard outside. Only let personal servants through.” </p><p>He turned to Jack with a much softer look, giving a little bow with his head. “Your highness.”</p><p>In a way Jack was glad they’d been interrupted, so Hiccup had to drop the topic. He had no desire to tell him how paranoid he’d become. In the end he picked up the manuscript that sat on the furs, watching the ice melt slowly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 66 days until the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hiccup gets an eyeful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW tags: voyeurism, exhibition, explicit body descriptions.<br/>If you want to skip NSFW content, check the end-of-chapter notes for a recap!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's no adjacent room for my bodyguard?" Jack watched the noble with furrowed brows, knowing the castle's steward was covering only because Hiccup was standing behind him. "At least give us a room with two beds, he can't leave my side."</p><p>"But-but-but your high- your highness," he said, practically grovelling under Hiccup's deathglare. "Beds can't pass through the doors, they need to be assembled inside, it can't be done on time. Surely next door is good enough, this castle is perfectly safe, I assure you! What could possibly-"</p><p>"There's lots of things that could go wrong, starting with your blasted dinner... I'm sure you feed the dogs better than you tried to feed us,” he growled. The air around them got colder, and that calmed him down. He couldn't lash out. "At least get your ass to prepare a nice bath for us, and quick. I want to see the Lord in the morning to... reward him for the... wonderful feast. Now go!"</p><p>Hiccup, who had been standing guard in full armour the entire dinner, was more than happy to finally retreat. Not that the "feast" had lasted long. Like Jack said, the food had been only just north of being insulting, with entertainment to match.</p><p>Jack's rooms consisted of a living room with a fireplace, some couches and chairs, a desk, and a bathtub in the corner with a wooden screen to put around it. The latter was currently folded up next to the tub. Hiccup peeked around the corner into the bedroom, where one double bed greeted him. No other doors, at least.</p><p>"Let's get this off me," he said more to Jamie than anyone else. He looked at Jack while Jamie started with the straps of his chest and back pieces. "Don't worry, your highness. I'll stay in this part of the room. I'll figure something out."</p><p>"No, you won't, sire." He glared at the bathtub, then set up the screen, making sure it did its job. "It's their job to accommodate us. Jamie, if they treat you badly, you tell sir Henry, and I'll take care of it. I won't allow anyone to be treated like dogs."</p><p>Jack started to undress, happy that at least the fireplace was lit, making it warmer for Hiccup and Jamie. In the end he had ordered the steward to make sure his entourage would be comfortable as well, from Hiccup to the maids and stable boys. </p><p>Some servants were carrying warm water in for Jack's bath for a while, as Jamie undid Hiccup from his armour. By the time Jamie was done, the bath was pretty much filled. Meanwhile Jack watched the servants like a hawk, looking for any sign of bad intentions, but found none. He felt safer, now that Hiccup said he'd stay in the same room, but he wouldn't allow him to sleep on the floor.</p><p>"You take all this next door, Jamie”, said Hiccup. “You sleep there tonight in my stead. Do bring a clean set of clothes in here, then clean the armour. That'd be all for today."</p><p>When all of the servants left, Jack realized they didn't think about helping him in any way. With a huff he quickly undressed himself, too irritated to care about Hiccup seeing him. He actually forgot the man was even there.</p><p>"Bunch of useless, fucking lazy donkeys. They wouldn't find their own asses if asked to." He grumbled, checking the water.</p><p>"Should I send for one of your own servants, your highness... Jack?" Hiccup realized they were alone again, and he could speak freely. They'd settled into that being the norm the past week. "Jamie can fetch one quickly, I--hhimmm..." His voice trailed off and he forgot what he was saying. Jack had dropped his pants and was now completely naked, back towards Hiccup. </p><p>Jack. Was. Gorgeous.</p><p>Hiccup got fully hard in an instant, his dick pressing tightly against the front of his trousers. His face got a deep red blush, and he averted his eyes, studying the wall instead. He was so glad to be sitting down, and not because of the long standing in full armour. He tried to hide his arousal by crossing his legs and turning away a little.</p><p>Truth be told, Hiccup had been staring at Jack's bare back already, thinking how he'd like to massage those strong shoulders and arms again. Jack had some real definition there, but way less than the brawny Vanguard folk. Just the right amount to be absolutely wonderful, Hiccup had decided. He'd also decided he wouldn't mind hearing those sounds Jack made again, wonderful in their not quite pure way. He had not been ready to so simply see all of Jack, however. </p><p>He'd been together naked with his friends often enough during baths and campaigns, but he'd never really felt attracted to them. They were, as one might say, not quite his type. Jack, however, in his soft, elven beauty, abso-fucking-lutely was. So seeing him bathe had a vastly different effect on Hiccup then, for example, seeing Snotlout would. Hiccup strongly felt like he had no right to feel as excited and embarrassed by seeing another guy's butt, yet here he was. Jack's back curved down elegantly, his spine ending at nicely rounded ass-cheeks with just a bit of fat on them, on to two heavenly legs. </p><p>He studied the pattern on the wall for a bit more, before he really couldn't help himself and took a peek from the corner of his eyes anyway, to see just a bit more.</p><p>Jack stood above the bathtub, staring at it with dark eyes, wondering if he was calm enough not to get it frozen. It happened way too often recently, and he didn't want any servant to see him like this again. </p><p>He realized Hiccup had gone quiet and looked at him, just in time to see Hiccup looking at his ass, face red, suspiciously curling into himself. He was just as amused as he was embarrassed and... kind of horny. No, scratch that, it made way too much blood go south, and he bit his lip, looking away. </p><p>Was Hiccup hiding a boner as well? Was it possible that Hiccup... that Hiccup liked what he was seeing? What should he even do now?</p><p>Being caught looking, Hiccup decided it was much safer to have a staring contest with the wall. When he didn't hear Jack getting into the water though, he started to have a bit of an internal panic. In the end he figured he could look and call that professional worry.</p><p>He looked over, fully ready to be ‘caught’ and play it cool, but then his lizard brain betrayed him again and words vanished from his brain. Jack was still standing next to the tub, only now partially turned towards Hiccup. It left nothing to Hiccup's already over-active imagination. </p><p>His gaze went from about the middle of Jack's thighs upwards. He couldn't tell if Jack had hair on his thighs, because all hair turned out to be as white as his head, hard to see against his pale skin. Amidst a patch of white fading out onto his stomach was Jack's member, and he was definitely not flaccid. It was rising, making a slight twitch even as Hiccup watched, growing thicker. </p><p>Jack. Drop-dead-gorgeous prince Jack. His frosty boy with the most adorable ears and smile in the entire kingdom. He was getting turned on? From what? Hiccup watching? It left the knight's mouth dry as a desert. </p><p>He tore his eyes away from between Jack's legs - and the still gorgeous side-view of his ass - to look up, past the adorably soft looking stomach that Hiccup wanted to use so badly for a pillow. </p><p>His eyes met Jack's. </p><p>Jack watched Hiccup with hooded, dark eyes, enjoying the flush of the knight's cheeks, the way his beautiful, green eyes looked him over. He knew no man should look at him this way, but, fuck, it made him feel hot, it made him want to pull Hiccup closer and finally taste those thin lips… But he couldn't. The punishment for it wasn't worth getting caught - and did Hiccup even want him? They've been on the road for a week now, always together... Maybe Hiccup just needed someone to warm his bed, and it wasn't about Jack at all?</p><p>“I… uhm…” Hiccup croaked. “Shall I wait outside?”</p><p>Jack flushed, looking away for a moment. "I'm sorry... No, no need to leave." </p><p>A pause. Then: "Would you... Would you like to take a bath with me?"</p><p>Hiccup's lizard brain was screaming the answer. He couldn't quite put the scream into words, but loosely translated it went something like "YEEEESSSS AAAAH". Jack was right there, in all his naked glory, looking like he was very interested! Or maybe pent up and interested in help getting release from that. Either way, his body was sending a pretty lustful message.</p><p>And those eyes! They were hungry, lustful. It sent sparks down Hiccup’s body. Yet they were held back by the knowledge that whatever they did would mean big trouble. Hiccup knew that too. Get caught, and he'd probably be dead come morning.</p><p>Didn't shut up his dick, but still. </p><p>"I.... Shit," he cursed very quietly under his breath. With a monumental effort, he tore his eyes away from the sexy display. "Sorry, you highness. That would be... highly inappropriate for me to do. I cannot."</p><p>'Your highness' used now hit like a low blow, and Jack winced - he knew Hiccup was right, he knew they shouldn't, that he shouldn't even have sinful thoughts like those, and he flushed even more red. At least his cock wasn't as hard as before.</p><p>"Forgive me, sir Henry, please forgive me. It was... It was unacceptable. I'm terribly sorry." He grabbed a tunic to tug it on, glad it was long enough to reach his knees. "Let me... Let me fix this, somehow." </p><p>Hiccup wanted to say it was okay, that Jack didn't need to worry about it. He wanted to say he thought Jack was beautiful. But Jack was already on the move. There was still a not-so-subtle tent in front of the tunic though, bobbing as Jack moved back and forth... but now, Hiccup barely had eyes for what would have been a sexy display moments ago. </p><p>Jack took a bucket to get some hot water and carried it to fill a washbasin, preparing a small place for Hiccup to get washed. He moved the screen between the tub and washbasin, still trying not to look at Hiccup, and pulled the shirt off, quickly getting into the water. It steamed in contact with his skin, yet he was glad for that - maybe Hiccup wouldn't be able to see how red his face and neck was.</p><p>Too slow, Hiccup. Too much mister good guy, Hiccup. Valuing your own life too much, Hiccup, he thought. </p><p>There had been no elegant way out of that situation, he knew, but he still felt incredibly bad for making Jack feel this way. Feel... rejected? He got up, but didn't know what to say. </p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry,” said Jack from the bathtub. “I should’ve covered myself earlier.”</p><p>Hiccup walked over to his side of the screen and replied: "it's okay... Frosti. Thanks." </p><p>Hearing his childhood nickname calmed Jack down a bit, yet he still wanted to slide completely under the water and hide from everything for just a few seconds.</p><p>Hiccup pulled off his tunic, and grabbed a cloth. He dipped it into the water, and noticed it smelled a bit of flowers. At least the servants did that much. He started washing himself, rubbing away the grime quickly and effectively. Then he took his pants off, to wash the rest of himself. He was still half-hard, but he ignored that completely. </p><p>There was a tense silence around them, filled only by the crackling fireplace and the splashing of water. When Hiccup's voice broke it, Jack dropped his washing rag in surprise.</p><p>"Remember?” Hiccup started. "When as a little kid, I was surprised you'd never been to the bathhouse before?"</p><p>Jack grinned. “And you made sure to drag me there… oh the scandal, the ruckus.We'd been told, weren't we? But my dad still laughs about it sometimes. He has a soft spot for you... Not that you heard it from me."</p><p>“And the indignant scream that lady gave! And the servants didn’t know how fast they had to get out of there because you stepped in!” hiccup laughed at the memory. He hadn’t even gotten in much trouble with his dad after, putting up that innocent face that only a small child can pull off.</p><p>Jack laughed and shook his head. It took him a few more minutes to finish washing himself; he didn't try to stall, but still. His cheeks flushed once again when he was drying himself, and pulling the nightgown on. It was longer than his tunic, thankfully, and warm.</p><p>By the time Jack emerged, Hiccup was already done too, and dressed again. Jack gave him a bashful smile. </p><p>“So... I've been thinking," the prince started, averting his eyes, "you shouldn't sleep on the ground. You need to get a good night's sleep. Would you... Would you mind joining me in the bed? I won't do anything sinful, I swear! Just... After a day spent on a horse, in a heavy armour... I thought you'd be more comfortable."</p><p>Hiccup looked at the pile of furs Jamie had brought in for him, then to Jack’s bed, then to Jack, and back to the pile of furs. He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a bit. As if he wouldn’t have more sinful thoughts when lying that close to Jack. This man was going to be the death of him.</p><p>“That’s sweet,” he said. “But I’ll be fine, really. I can sleep on worse, Jack.”</p><p>"I know... I just... I want you to be well rested and comfortable. I won't touch you, if that's what you're worried about." </p><p>“I’m not worried about that,” said Hiccup.</p><p>Jack embraced himself, ears dropping low. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor like a dog. I want you to... Please. You'll feel awful tomorrow if you sleep on the ground. And... I'll feel safer with you right next to me."</p><p>How could Hiccup resist that pitiful look Jack was giving him? "Okay, fine. I'll sleep on the bed with you, Frosti. Just don't blame me if you wake up cuddled up to all this raw... dragon... man-power!" He motioned to himself dramatically.</p><p>That made Jack’s ears perk, and he laughed, covering his mouth. "Alright, alright, I think I'll manage somehow. I promise. But now let's just..." He slowly walked towards the bed, but on his way there he grabbed the furs to put them on top of the covers. </p><p>"There's never enough of furs." He chuckled, and slipped under the covers, sighing softly. </p><p>Hiccup chuckled and ducked out the door to tell the prince was retiring for the night. Then he locked the door with the lever. At least no-one was going to come in now to see him in the prince's bed. </p><p>Jack closed his eyes and tried not to think about the fact that Hiccup, his best friend and incredibly hot man would sleep next to him. It made his body way too interested in getting some parts hard again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this chapter, they stay at a castle with a rude lord. It's their first stop at a castle along their journey, but it will not be their last. Hiccup watched Jack bathe and got an invitation to be intimate, but wisely declined.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 66 days until the storm, later that night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which they release some tension together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicitly NSFW chapter. See end notes for a summary of non-smutty events.</p><p>NSFW tags: talking about sex a lot, ass-play, masturbation, mutual masturbation, dirty talk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup couldn't sleep. He was in a soft bed with a soft elven man besides him, under a pile of furs, after a long day of riding. Yet he couldn't fall asleep. Maybe he would have slept better on the floor after all? This bed was way softer than what he was used to after all.</p><p>Oh who was he kidding. He never slept well with company, let alone company he had to try very hard not to bump into.</p><p>Jack had been keeping himself from tossing and turning too, trying to stay still and fall asleep as soon as possible, but his body had rarely listened to him recently, hadn’t it. Especially in Hiccup’s company. Besides, the mere memory of Hiccup rejecting his stupid proposal made him squeeze his eyes tight and want to jump out of a window.</p><p>Hiccup sighed, tried to shut his thoughts off once again, and turned over on his stomach, trying his best to keep his wings to himself.</p><p>He failed. Jack, who was trying very hard to pray his sinful thoughts away, got smacked in the face. He laughed - it seemed like Hiccup’s wings were just as out of control as his own ears sometimes. </p><p>“Something’s wrong? Jack asked, rubbing his forehead with a smile. “Can’t sleep?”</p><p>“Sorry, Frosti.”</p><p>Hiccup turned on his back again, letting one wing hang free over the edge of the bed and the other tucked tightly at his side. He slapped Jack again in the process though. “Damn! Sorry again.”</p><p>Jack could only laugh, trying to stifle his sounds with a pillow. "Just like when we were small."</p><p>Hiccup sighed. “Yeah, only it didn’t hit as hard back then, I imagine. Although I might be able to carry us both now? Man, how I tried as kids… but I couldn’t even get myself off the ground.” He quieted his laughter with a hand. “But no, I can’t sleep. You okay?”</p><p>Jack could see the other’s face in the dying light of the fireplace, and his hand itched to cup his cheek and caress it with his thumb. It looked so soft, the scales reflecting the light. </p><p>"Yeah... I just have trouble sleeping. I... I'm still thinking about me being stupid earlier. I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have asked you a question like that."</p><p>Hiccup gulped, trying to see Jack's face. But with the fire to Jack's back, he only saw a silhouette. "Really, Jack, it's... okay. I... I'm the one that's sorry. For staring at you."</p><p>Jack decided to joke, trying to lighten up the mood. "Well... I'm not surprised you stared, who wouldn't?" He hoped Hiccup wasn't able to see how red he was. "I can only hope I didn't offend you."</p><p>"Fair." Hiccup chuckled. “And you didn't. I... I was honoured you asked. Even though I couldn't say yes."</p><p>That made Jack stop smiling, and he scooted a bit closer. "You couldn't... or didn't want to?"</p><p>Hiccup's face did a convincing imitation of a ripe tomato. He was glad it was so dark. "You're ruthless, Frosti."</p><p>"I know." He whispered, closing his eyes. "But... I'm glad you said no. I'm... I'm not experienced, like, at all. I have no idea what to do. May I... May i ask if you are... Experienced?”</p><p>"You may, and... I am," Hiccup said, truthfully. "The dragon features don't scare away people as much as you might expect when you go out."</p><p>Jack felt a pang of ugly jealousy, his chest suddenly feeling hollow. He should've known. Hiccup was... he was perfect. For Jack anyway. No wonder people wanted him, and no wonder Hiccup wanted to have fun. Jack had no right to feel jealous.</p><p>"O-Oh... Women like you, and I'm not surprised in the slightest."</p><p>Hiccup sorta shrugged, unsure of what to say next. They lay silent for a while. He didn't want to go on and sound like he was bragging about how much sex he had. He just... got around.</p><p>Jack started to get nervous when the silence enveloped them, but then Hiccup interrupted it. Thankfully.</p><p>"Couldn't. Definitely couldn't."</p><p>At first he had no idea what Hiccup was talking about, but then he realized and he immediately felt hotter, squirming in place as he felt himself harden. </p><p>"Have you... Have you ever... Touched a man like that?"</p><p>Hiccup scoffed. "Now I'm going to sound like I sleep with people all the time, but... yes. I have. More often with women, but that's just more easier or more likely to happen or whatever. In my experience, I guess. But I do... I mean- I like... I..." he sighed. "Never mind. Yes, I have."</p><p>Jack blinked rapidly, then smiled softly. "I can't say I'm not envious. Because I am. You're... You're beautiful." He closed his mouth with an audible 'click'. "But... How does it feel? With men, I mean?"</p><p>"Woah woah, back up. You think I'm beautiful? Really? You think I am?" Hiccup rolled on his side to fully face the other, mouth open in surprise.</p><p>Jack's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "I- Yeah, I do. I... I'm not blind,” he whispered. "You're... You're strong, kind and witty." He fell silent, and hid his face in the pillow.</p><p>"I don't think anyone ever thought I was beautiful,” Hiccup whispered back. “I am a curiosity. Cool, or mesmerizing, or a strong soldier... but never beautiful."</p><p>The prince reached out to gently squeeze Hiccup's arm, then caressed it through the shirt. "You're all of that, but also much, much more. I'm lucky to have you by my side."</p><p>Even though Jack probably couldn't see it, Hiccup smiled broadly. The touch on his arm made goosebumps run down his entire body, but in a good way. </p><p>"Thank you," he whispered. "I think you're beautiful too. Gorgeous, even.”</p><p>The compliments made Jack feel hot, but that was nothing compared to what Hiccup said next. </p><p>“And I... Truthfully? I like it much better with men.” The knight went on. “It just feels... nicer. Familiar? Maybe it's because men know better what feels good, because they have a dick too? God, hear me. This must be disgusting, sorry. Too much information." He chuckled nervously, realizing that even in the dark he'd been talking with his hands, gesturing in the air.</p><p>God, this felt a bit wrong, but Jack couldn't help and get even harder, warmth coiling in his navel. </p><p>"It's not disgusting... It's the complete opposite. I... Wouldn't mind hearing more... And considering how much you gesture, you're getting pretty invested." </p><p>Hiccup made an embarrassed noise, drawing a smile from Jack. “Oh man, betrayed by myself once again.”</p><p>"But... How does it even work? Between two men?”</p><p>“What two men do… varies,” said Hiccup. “You can use your mouth or hands on each other. It sounds like a cliché, but it really is like doing it yourself, only then way better. Some of the best sex I had was no more than that, and better than fucking any woman.</p><p>“But if the other is... you know, prepared, you can also, you know..." when Jack didn't respond, he went on. "Fuck. In the ass. You can do that with women too I suppose, but with men it's the only option." </p><p>All of what Hiccup was describing, Jack's mind immediately supplied with images of him and Hiccup actually doing it. He was a bit weirded out, but also intrigued, and listened more attentively than he had ever done during his lessons. </p><p>Hiccup was gesturing a little, feeling less awkward by the second, and his wing hit Jack. Again. He giggled. </p><p>"Sorry. Do you mind lying on top of my wing? It'd be nice to spread out."</p><p>It wasn't a lie, but Hiccup was also yearning to feel some of Jack's warmth against him. That touch on his arm alone had made his heart skip a beat. Heat was building in his lower regions for now, and he inwardly cursed that he hadn't been able to get off since leaving... but he didn't need sex. That was impossible with Jack anyway, right? He just wanted to feel the gorgeous man against him. Feeling him <em>on </em>his wing was the first step, perhaps. </p><p>Jack shook his head, sitting up. Hiccup spread his wings comfortably with a little grunt, but then he hesitated to lie on it. "Won't it hurt?"</p><p>"Nah, it's fine. It can carry me in the sky. Someone lying on it doesn't hurt." </p><p>“I’d love to see you flying one day.” </p><p>"You shall. I'll take you for a flight, I promise. In fact, I remember making that promise when we were just tiny rascals... time I make it come true, eh?"</p><p>Jack smiled at the promise - the people who enjoyed sex with Hiccup surely haven't flown with him. At least he hoped so. He lay down as gently as he could, nuzzling into the wing. The skin was soft and warm. A bit leathery. Jack smiled as he caressed it carefully.</p><p>“Much better,” said Hiccup, wing muscles finally fully relaxed. It felt good, actually. Jack’s weight was protective and warm, and intimacy was a rare luxury for Hiccup. He made sure to cherish it. “It doesn't feel weird to you?"</p><p>"It doesn't." The prince looked up at Hiccup, biting his lips. Then he added, in a quiet voice: "Have you ever... have you ever... been fucked?"</p><p>"Hm-hmm. I have." Before he elaborated though - for Jack was undoubtedly going to ask if his previous questions were anything to go by - he asked a question himself. "Have you ever done anything with anyone, man or woman?"</p><p>Jack sighed softly, gently caressing Hiccup's wing. "Well... Once. There was that lady in waiting, some mead and... I only kissed her a few times and felt her... you know, her breasts and ass. But we got interrupted, and... that was all. Pathetic, I know."</p><p>"Not pathetic." Hiccup said, more sternly than he intended. "Sorry, Frosti. It's just... you're so stunning. I just assumed you'd have suitors aplenty. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." </p><p>Jack chuckled, eyes closed, shaking his head. "No... Only women, and... I don't have a fiance right now or something. Getting my powers under control is more important."</p><p>The dragonborn was on his side, facing Jack's shadow, and reached out a hand. He found Jack's arm, and rubbed it gently through the nightgown, copying the comfort Jack had given him earlier.</p><p>The warm, calloused hand against his skin, even through the fabric of his nightgown, only added fuel to the fire inside of Jack. He sighed softly. Hiccup's touch... It was something he hadn't realized he had been craving since their childhood. Now it felt like Hiccup was embracing him, with how he was curled on the knight's wing.</p><p>"Also, I think it's kinda cute you're still a virgin," Hiccup confessed, a smile in his voice. "Can I ask if you liked it? If it's a bad subject, that's okay though!"</p><p>"I... I kind of liked it. I don't know if i would… go all the way. Too risky. Wouldn't want to have a child with her... but... it- it felt nice to touch someone like that.”</p><p>"Oh, yeah... that would be quite a scandal. Better not then. Although with men neither can get pregnant, even if you fuck. Another bonus!"</p><p>Hearing Hiccup swear was hot, and Jack had to squeeze his legs, trying to hide his arousal. Hiccup, in turn, could hear exactly how Jack was squirming. His hearing was quite beyond a human's, and he could easily guess what was going on. It made him rock-hard himself, and it was a good thing he was on his side, or Jack would have seen something poke up for sure.</p><p>"That's- that's good,” said Jack. “But... doesn't it hurt? Like, the lady I... She was quite... wet. You have to use oil, or something?"</p><p>"Oh definitely. You need to use oil or melt some form of fat. Also it's... well, it requires preparation from the receiving party. It is an ass, after all, so I'll spare you the details. But if you do it right and take it slow, then it shouldn't hurt. Honestly, inside you can feel... amazing. It's hard to describe.” </p><p>Hard or not, the way Hiccup described it made Jack want to feel it himself. He wanted to try it, too… It would be so easy to pull Hiccup closer.</p><p>“Have you ever played with your own ass?" asked Hiccup.</p><p>Jack shook his head, eyes wide. "I... I never thought about it. I mean... I did think about it, but even getting off... it's a sin, so I... I didn't want to be completely shameless. But now I'm tempted to." He finished, in a husky, quiet voice.</p><p>"Pfffft, sin my ass.”</p><p>"Yeah, your ass is a sin." Jack snorted, covering his mouth. </p><p>Hiccup laughed along. “But really. Nothing wrong with feeling good if you ask me." He could feel Jack moving on his wing again, breathing just a bit harder. </p><p>"Good that you do get off though," Hiccup said with a little laugh. "I was concerned for a moment that would be too sinful, too.”</p><p>"Hm, is it? Good, I mean? That I... Fool around with myself at least?"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know a single man who doesn't," Hiccup said very matter of factly. "I'd think you were some celibate monk if you didn't. You might be missing out though… you should feel how sensitive the skin is. You don’t even need to go inside to feel good, for some people.”</p><p>Jack tried to make himself comfortable and not touch Hiccup's wing with his hard dick. "I wonder if I'm one of those people,” he wondered, whispering, wishing he could put the new knowledge to use.</p><p>“It's hard when on the trail and you share a tent, isn't it?" That lingered between them for a while. Hiccup was pretty sure they both wanted it though... and as he'd pointed out so helpfully, men can't get pregnant! Less of a scandal, right?</p><p>'God have mercy on me', he thought. How could he even be considering this? Yet considering it, he was. No, not considering. More like fantasizing about. </p><p>But how could he not? They were both pent up, and he could feel Jack squirming on his wing. That only made Hiccup’s need greater with every shuffle against his skin.</p><p>“You could try.” suggested Hiccup with a whisper.</p><p>Jack was biting on his hand, hoping he could just... will his hard on away, make it disappear and come back when he wasn't lying on Hiccup's wing, so close to the knight. It was way too tempting to try and minimize the distance between them, make Hiccup show him what the knight could do.</p><p>"I can't try it right now, can I?"</p><p>"I don't see why not." Silence settled around Hiccup’s words, dragging on anxiously. He could smell Jack, so close to him. He still smelt of the flowery bath water. The tunic was rough on his wing, but Jack's face was warm and smooth. Hiccup yearned for more. </p><p>Jack was thinking about everything Hiccup had told him, at once, his mind a whirlwind of imagination, snippets of memories, things he eavesdropped in the past... Hiccup, with his strong frame, cute voice, brilliant eyes and that confidence. He was in the center of it all. He drove Jack crazy.</p><p>"If you want to have an idea how it feels... feel. I don't mind, Frosti."</p><p>The prince looked up, his face burning at Hiccup's words, but he knew he was going to give in.</p><p>Jack pulled his nightgown off, his cock twitching softly, flushed and hard. He dropped the gown on the floor and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it slowly a few times. Then his hand moved past, touching his sack, then his perineum, and he found it. But he had no idea what to do next. Well, he had some ideas, but he was still unsure. Would that really feel good?</p><p>Hiccup had felt the shift on his wing. He held his breath in anticipation, ears trying to pick up every minuscule sound Jack might make. They were really doing this. His own hand could no longer resist, and he slid it under his own long shirt, pushing it up till it sat high on his chest. He rubbed his palm over his dick, pushing it down, and slightly widened his legs so he had more room. </p><p>Jack's eyes snapped open - he could feel and hear Hiccup moving, probably touching himself. The tasty thought sent shivers down his spine, made him bite his lips to try and stop the desperate sounds.</p><p>"Are you feeling?" Hiccup asked quietly. "Rub your finger around the edge of your hole, and over it." He ran his own fingers over the firm ridges protruding on the underside of his dick, teasing himself. "Does it feel good?"</p><p>The prince did as told, twisting his body slightly so he had an easier access to his hole; touching it like this felt really, really good, and he circled it with his fingers, then dipped in slightly, gasping at the feeling. </p><p>"Fuck... If I only knew..."</p><p>"Awesome huh?" Hiccup breathed. "That's part of the pleasure when someone fucks you. But inside it's… it’s more intense. Take how it feels when you push inside a little, times, I don't know, a thousand. It's intense and amazing."</p><p>Jack could only nod, trying hard not to make too much sound, rolling slightly to press his face into the pillow; two of his fingers gently dipped inside, but he slipped in only one, moaning at the feeling.</p><p>The knight couldn’t help a low groan when Jack’s cock rubbed along his wing. He could feel the tip rubbing over the scaly, leathery skin, leaving a smear of precum, as Jack had rolled over some to muffle his moans. God, how Hiccup wished to hear those moans in full. He wanted to feel Jack, taste Jack, lick Jack, touch Jack where-ever his hands could reach. He wanted to make him produce these sounds all night.</p><p>He wrapped his hand firmly around his dick now, pumping strongly, slowly. He was so turned on by now that precum made soft, slick noises as he stroked. He pulled the foreskin all the way back and rubbed his thumb under the tip, sighing softly. Fuck, this felt good too.</p><p>"Don't go too deep," Hiccup warned softly. "You're not prepared for that. Just enjoy the sensation."</p><p>With his other hand now free, Jack stroked his cock too, coating it with precum. </p><p>"Fuck... Hiccup... That feels..." </p><p>His heart was beating fast, his body hotter than before, and he played with his hole, but never pushing in too deeply, just like Hiccup advised.</p><p>Hiccup spread his legs fully, giving himself over to pleasure. His free hand ran down his torso, past the scaly areas on his sides and thigh. The tips of his fingers traced the edges where scales faded to skin. It was sensitive, and when touched just right, oh so good. </p><p>Jack hadn’t even realized he’d been making a mess on Hiccup’s wing, as he arched his back, fingers rubbing the sensitive skin as the hand on his dick sped up. He was getting close, already, and that surprised him - usually he could last longer. But it felt too good.</p><p>The pillow did very little to hide the prince’s sounds from Hiccup's ears. It was an amazing treat to hear Jack's breathing speed up. To feel him writhe and pant. The sensation of his hand moving rapidly against Hiccup's wing, knowing Jack was teasing his ass. The faint scent of Jack's sweat, close to Hiccup. He was in heaven.</p><p>His hand sped up along with Jack, but then suddenly halted, pulling the foreskin all the way down again. He spread the precum around with his finger and thumb, rubbing the edges of the glans, and moaned. Then he drew one finger down along his shaft, spreading it further, until he ended up at his balls. He ran his blunted nails over them, hissing slightly at the sensation.</p><p>“Shit… this feels so good,” moaned Hiccup. “It’s been a while, I’m already getting close.”</p><p>Jack opened his eyes to look at Hiccup, and the sight - fuck, it was a mistake. All Jack could do was press his face into the pillow again, moaning loudly as he came, trying to catch some cum with his hand, not wanting to shoot all over Hiccup. It would be so hot though…</p><p>Hiccup could feel the change - the shock, the moan, the thrusting of Jack’s hips. Fuck was that cum dripping on his wing? With a barely held back groan, Hiccup came too.</p><p>“Hnnnnhhhn…. Fuuuuuck!” </p><p>He covered his stomach and a bit of his chest in a sticky mess. He squeezed his dick one more time, pushing out the last bit of cum, and let his hand fall limp besides him.</p><p>“Shit. Did… did that feel good?” he whispered.</p><p>Jack had been still twitching a bit, trying to catch his breath and waiting for his heart to stop pounding in his ears. He was breathing hard, just like his partner, and he tried not to touch anything with his dirty hand, especially not Hiccup's wing. It seemed he had gotten some cum on Hiccup anyway. </p><p>Even during his orgasm, he heard Hiccup come, and that was... he loved it. He had never thought that hearing another man come would be this hot. He wished he could see Hiccup clearer, or lick that mess off his body. He'd save that idea for his next jerk off.</p><p>"It was..." he coughed, then started again, "It was amazing. I... Got you dirty though. Sorry about that."</p><p>Hiccup giggled. "I felt that. I... actually... well, that was hot. It made me cum, I think."</p><p>Hiccup's laugh made him feel more at ease, and he was... more than glad Hiccup felt this way about something Jack had done. It made him less jealous... and envious about Hiccup's earlier partners.</p><p>He looked up and realized Hiccup was licking cum off his hand. He looked at his own with interest, but something stopped him. He’d prefer to lick Hiccup’s hand clean, but didn’t see the appeal otherwise.</p><p>Hiccup felt Jack shift and put down his hand, blushing. He actually really wanted to cuddle Jack right now and fall asleep just like that, but for all he knew, this was the extent of Jack's feelings. He didn't want to push his luck any further now they'd had their release. </p><p>“All right,” Hiccup said. “Let’s see if we can get cleaned up without making any noise, shall we?”</p><p>He was fully intending to fetch a towel for them both, but Jack beat him to it. He resigned to his fate - Jack would probably insist if Hiccup got up anyway, and he was happy to remain in his drowsy position.</p><p>“Let me get something.” Jack slipped out of bed as quietly as he could, still naked, and quickly washed himself in the light of the dying fireplace. He then picked a fresh towel to wet it some, and went back to the bed.</p><p>“Want my help, or want to get cleaned yourself?”</p><p>“Do you want to clean me up?”</p><p>Jack was too embarrassed to look Hiccup in the eye, but nodded. "Yeah... Yes. I wanted to help you take off the armour too... I know it's frowned upon but... so is what I'm doing now,” he whispered, gently wiping Hiccup's stomach and chest. It was intimate, and to him, felt even better than the orgasm a few minutes ago.</p><p>Hiccup opened his mouth but said nothing. He knew Jack wanted to help however he could, so he let him. Besides, it did feel pretty nice to be touched so carefully and gently by someone else like this.</p><p>When Jack was done with Hiccup's stomach, all that was left was his now limp member. Jack hesitated, and Hiccup carefully took the towel from him, wiping himself down. </p><p>Jack was grateful that Hiccup understood his hesitancy, and didn't seem offended; yet he watched what the knight was doing, committing everything to his memory... As much as he could see. Hiccup was big, that's for sure. When he was clean, he handed the rag back to Jack. He pulled his shirt down again, covering his cooling skin.</p><p>"Can you get my wing too? I can't reach without folding it."</p><p>"Yeah... Yeah I can." The prince wiped gently, making sure there wouldn't be a spot missed, then folded the towel to throw it into the tub with a splash. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>"No need to cause suspicion. I don't want them to know anything happened during the night." </p><p>Jack gently laid down, still naked, on Hiccup's wing, nuzzling into it again. The knight sighed with content at the warmth pressing against him.</p><p>"I think I'll fall asleep more easily now,” said Jack.</p><p>“Me too, Frosti.” After just a second though, he realized that wasn’t true. This was not his usual position to sleep in, and his wing was trapped.</p><p>And he really wanted to cuddle.</p><p>So he rolled onto his side towards Jack and scooted a bit closer, not quite pressing up to him, but close enough to feel the heat of his body radiating. It was as close as he dared.</p><p>Jack had frozen in his attempts to make himself comfortable when Hiccup started moving. He could still remember how warm it felt to curl up next to him and nap… and he wanted it back. </p><p>Hiccup’s other wing started folding over them both. “Jack? Is this… is this okay?”</p><p>“Hold on.” To make it more comfortable for them both, Jack pulled on his nightgown again, then scooted back to the dragon-embrace.</p><p>“Can we… you know. We’ll be warmer if we… if we cuddle.”</p><p>Hiccup had to do his best not to laugh at the poor excuse. “Yes, I agree,” he managed. He might as well help the prince out and cuddle him, or they’d still be dancing around the question come morning. With the help of his wings, Hiccup closed the last distance between them, pulling up against Jack’s back.</p><p>The boldness surprised Jack - but pleasantly. His cheeks flushed red again, as he allowed the knight to do as he pleased. His arm rested on Jack’s waist. His free wing wrapped around them both protectively, and Hiccup then pulled some warm furs on top of that. It was delightfully warm, but not thanks to fur nor covers. It was the proximity of his dearest friend, the scaled, muscled arms embracing him. </p><p>“Is this okay… Frosti?”</p><p>“It’s more than okay, Hiccie,” Jack whispered. Something told him he’d have no trouble falling asleep like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter summary: <br/>After the failed invitation to bathe together, there is some tension in the air… which only gets worse when Hiccup sleeps with Jack in the same bed. They toss and turn, unable to sleep, until they get this horny suspense out of the way. Mutual but separate pleasure ensues. With a cute cuddle, they can finally sleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 62 days until the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which blood is spilled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadly, their new found comfort was short-lived. Hiccup had hoped so fiercely that this wasn't a one time thing, yet had been afraid that it absolutely was. They hadn't even been able to speak a single word of what happened, and Hiccup had automatically started to assume the worst. That probably said something about his attitude in life, didn't it? </p>
<p>They'd slept at one other castle since, but that one had had the proper room arrangement - Hiccup's room adjacent to Jack's bedroom, where Jamie would sleep with Hiccup, as was normal for a page. Therefore, Hiccup could not have snuck away to the prince to begin with. Not that he had the feeling Jack was very receptive to try it again, although that might have also been the lack of opportunity to even talk freely. </p>
<p>It was rather frustrating, really. What if he'd pushed that Jack too far? He'd definitely stepped over some line that night. Maybe their next stay at a noble would yield an opportunity. Hiccup fiercely prayed to the Lord Above that it would be so, yet simultaneously, secretly, prayed for it to not be so. He might not like the answer, after all. </p>
<p>That possibility was stil days off though. At least four more days of confusion and overly convoluted debates with his own mind. For now, they'd set up camp in a relatively open field, amidst pine forest and farms.</p>
<p>Also, it was cold. Hiccup slept completely curled up in his own wings these nights, with a thick fur piled on top. He'd heard Jack grumble and toss at night too, trying to stay warm. At those moments, he yearned to get in bed with him and share their warmth.... which then made him frustrated and scared, which then cost him sleep. It was making this whole march a lot worse than it had to be, honestly, but there was nothing he could do but hobble along on his horse with a slightly more grumpy expression than usual.</p>
<p>If only he was aware of the symmetry of the universe, or God, or Fate, or what have you. </p>
<p>While Jack had been prepared to chew out another noble if they were less than accommodating, their last one seemed to have common sense. That was good, yet Jack cursed the castle for being prepared, and had glared angrily at the heavy door that separated their rooms.</p>
<p>He yearned to feel Hiccup close again, have the knight embrace him in a cocoon of warmth… if he wished to. Jack was afraid that it was a one time thing, that Hiccup wouldn’t want him. He could have anyone, and besides his position, Jack couldn’t give him much. He was inexperienced, dangerous, and there was no hope for him to bed Hiccup again. </p>
<p>It wasn’t even about sex. It was about feeling warm, cared for, loved… alright he might have imagined the last one.</p>
<p>At camp, Jack sat inside, cuddled in furs. Some believed that because of his powers he wouldn’t feel the cold. It was the exact opposite. He got colder quicker than others, making him shiver even in his warmest clothing. He nearly burned himself on the brazier, sitting so close.</p>
<p>Jack had also noticed how grumpy Hiccup had been, his eyes dark and stormy. And he, too, did not guess the true source of the tension between them. Was it his fault? Should he apologize for that night? He had no idea how to start, with so many people around. He had to think of something.</p>
<p>Worry, stress and cold made him fall asleep quickly - yet nightmares came, making him toss under the furs. </p>
<p>It woke Hiccup up. He tensed and listened, but realised Jack was dreaming. As he was debating getting up and checking on him, another sound drew his attention. A sound that by all means should not be occurring.</p>
<p>Soft ripping.</p>
<p>Not tearing, not with force. Cutting smoothly. </p>
<p>Quietly, he sat up in his furs, resting on his haunches. He listened intently. It had been a long rip. Then the shuffle of cloth, close. Was it this tent? He reached for his sword right next to his furs, but found nothing. Must have pushed it away in his sleep. It was too dark to look for it. </p>
<p>When he heard a step, he knew he didn't have time either. If it had been anyone else, it might have gone unnoticed. If Jack hadn't been dreaming, even Hiccup might not have heard. But a second step was all what Hiccup needed to know for sure they had an intruder, and where the fucker was in their tent. He ripped the curtain aside that separated his bed from the rest. He jumped up. A dark figure on the other side of the tent. The tiniest amount of light from the remains of a fire, just enough to see the figure had frozen. Another second for Hiccup. He did not waste it. His wings spread. His legs bent. In unison, he jumped towards the attacker and flapped his wings hard, propelling himself forward at speed and crossing the entire tent in one jump.</p>
<p>He roared and body-slammed his target. They tumbled to the ground together. Hiccup rolled on with his momentum, getting back on his feet in one fluid motion. He spun around and saw the attacker almost back on his feet too.</p>
<p>Hiccup kicked. Bad idea. It was blocked with what felt like a knife to his shin. The knight growled and the other was at the ready, knife pointing. A knife fight was hard to win unarmed. This was bad. Very bad.</p>
<p>He feigned whipping his tail towards the intruder’s thigh. Attacker moved. Hiccup shot forward during his step and tried to grapple, but he wasn’t fast enough. He ended up with one wrist in his hand, another on the attacker’s chest. He got punched in the face for his effort.</p>
<p>At least Hiccup was holding one arm - the knife arm at that. Grunting, he tried to adjust his grip so he could take this to the ground. He had to disable the knife. Or the hand that held it. But the attacker did not cooperate in the slightest.</p>
<p>Jack’s furs cracked, little hairs crunching with frost. He had no time to check what else he’d frozen in his surprise. His knight was fighting, struggling, even though Jack had trouble seeing in the dark of the tent, he saw it was bad. Guards were coming in, halberts ready, but Jack was closer. Before he could think about it, he was on his feet, the dagger he kept under his pillow in his hand.</p>
<p>As the two fighters struggled, Jack stabbed the non-dragon one in the back. </p>
<p>He couldn’t do much more. He couldn’t use his powers, afraid of hurting his knight.</p>
<p>Hiccup wasn’t quite sure what happened, but he suddenly won the struggle for an arm-hold when his attacker contorted and yelled out in pain. He arched backwards. Hiccup gave up on the arm-lock. The knife he pushed to the left. He stepped to the right. Tilted his head. He opened wide around the attacker’s throat and bit down. Hard. All the way. He ripped a chunk out of the stranger, blood streaming down his chin and splashing onto his face. The attacker couldn’t even scream. He just made garbled, gurgling sounds. </p>
<p>Jack screamed when someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him away, but before he could lash out, he realized it was one of the guards. He was pushed behind their shields and armours, but even in the ruckus he heard the wet, sloppy sounds the fight had taken on. </p>
<p>Trained to keep moving, Hiccup took the intruder to the floor with an elbow lock. He knelt. Push. Jack couldn’t see it, but he heard a disgusting <em>crack</em>. It made him nauseated, and when the fire was lit again, he saw something that made bile rise in his throat. Hiccup’s face and tunic were covered in blood in a gruesome image that would stay firmly ingrained in his mind. He’d torn out the assassin’s throat like an animal. Like a monster. </p>
<p>A horn blared, piercing the night. The camp woke up to alert, and Jack banished the thought. It was his Hiccup. The man he loved as his dearest friend, the man who was bleeding and risked his life to save Jack’s. He tried to push past the guards, yet they wouldn’t budge. Good thing too, as it was the exact moment Hiccup spat out something that looked like a missing piece to the puzzle that was the attacker’s throat, and Jack barely had time to turn around and throw up. </p>
<p>He felt lightheaded, and everything went dark. </p>
<p>Hiccup saw it happen, but couldn’t step away, trusting the guards to catch their prince. He tried to feel for a pulse, but that turned out to be impossible. The jugular was gone.</p>
<p>“Fuck. Jamie!”</p>
<p>The page came out behind the curtain with a knife in one hand, Hiccup’s sheathed sword in the other. </p>
<p>“Sword.” Hiccup held out his hand, and, impressively, the kid brought it over without hesitation. He made a mental note to praise him later, but for now he told him to protect the prince. One guard was already kneeling by Jack and Hiccup surveyed the rest of the tent, thanking whatever higher powers that be there was only one of <em>them</em>.</p>
<p>The knight stomped over to the guard, blade drawn. “Guard the entrance.”</p>
<p>He took over at Jack’s side while the guards stayed at the entrance, weapons ready. The prince was out cold in a puddle of his own vomit. Poor guy. Hiccup gently rolled him onto his other side, out of the puddle, and used his tunic to wipe Jack’s face clean again. Or clean-ish. </p>
<p>The captain barged in, only to be almost impaled on the halberts pointed at the door. </p>
<p>“Gods! Careful!” he yelled. “At ease! Your High- oh.”</p>
<p>“Situation?”</p>
<p>“The royal tent is surrounded, sire. No enemy forces inbound. What- what on- the hell happened here?”</p>
<p>“Assassin, I think. In through there.” Hiccup pointed at the cut in the tent. “We need to scour the camp for any others, just in case.”</p>
<p>“And the prince?”</p>
<p>“He’s okay,” Hiccup assured the captain. “Just passed out.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be back later.” The captain headed out, yelling “HEALER! In here! Jörgenson and Dodt as well!” Hiccup could hear him barking more orders, growing fainter as he moved away. Hiccup stopped trying to listen. The man would get it done proper, he was sure.</p>
<p>When Jack felt his consciousness coming back, he blinked slowly, trying to focus his eyes on what was above him, and just as he did, he regretted it immediately. The image of Hiccup spitting out bloody meat came back, and he had Hiccup’s bloody face above him to top it off nicely. He could only turn to the side to throw up again, his entire body shuddering.</p>
<p>Hiccup winced. He tried to sheepishly wipe the blood off his face to at least stop it dripping down his chin, but it just soaked his sleeve and did little to improve Hiccup's looks. He had fought and won, but seeing Jack react like this made him realize just how disgusting the aftermath was again to a sane person.</p>
<p>He tried to put a comforting hand on Jack, but immediately regretted it when it left a red handprint on his tunic. </p>
<p>The healer hurried in and knelt next to the prince, asking: "Is he poisoned?" </p>
<p>"No," said Hiccup with a small voice. "Just disgusted. Please take care of him."</p>
<p>He got up and grabbed his sword, stepping away from Jack and out of his sight, completely missing how Jack reached for him despite the mess.</p>
<p>The knight wiped his face again with his other sleeve, but that was no better. He'd cleaned Jack's face up with that. Whispering 'fuck's and 'shit's under his breath, he took off his entire tunic, rubbing at his face with the back of it.</p>
<p>“Hiccup,” Jack whispered. He sat up, wiping at his face while the healer fussed. “Please, come here. I need you.”</p>
<p>Hiccup dropped the tunic immediately and knelt for his pince. His ears were pressed flat against his neck, and it took every ounce of self control for Hiccup not to reach out and pet them.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Fr- ehm, Your Highness?”</p>
<p>Jack nodded, leaning towards the knight, then noticed a still bleeding slash on his shin.</p>
<p>“Take care of it, would you?” he told the healer. He reached out to caress Hiccup’s face; the knight had been punched, and his cheek was already reddening. The prince knew his hands were frigid, so he gently cupped Hiccup’s cheek, wanting to bring him some relief.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, sir Henry?”</p>
<p>“That’s my line, Your Highness. The cold hand is nice though… thank you.”</p>
<p>The healer was giving them both a constipated look, required to comply with the prince’s orders, but unable to reach Hiccup’s leg at all.</p>
<p>“Bench?” Hiccup proposed.</p>
<p>Jack pulled his hand away then got up slowly, helping Hiccup get up as well. "Come on... we need to take care of your leg." He didn't care about other people in the tent - making sure Hiccup would be alright was the most important thing. Hiccup let him fuss, walking along, and he sat on the bench between Jack and the body on the floor surrounded by a big puddle of blood so he wouldn’t need to look at it. It was much appreciated by the prince, who didn’t want to throw up again. Even just the stench was making Jack nauseous once again. He was supposed to be getting used to the sight of death and blood but he didn’t think he ever would. Nor that he would fall asleep again tonight, even in another tent.</p>
<p>The healer pulled Hiccup’s leg forward, muttering how it wasn’t deep, at least. Hiccup absently nodded and stretched out his wing so it went behind Jack’s back without touching him inappropriately, resting the tip on the bench next to Jack.</p>
<p>“Does anything else hurt?” Jack asked, gently squeezing Hiccup’s arm.</p>
<p>“Not at all, Your Highness,” Hiccup assured him. “I have had much worse, believe me.” It wasn’t even a lie, but Jack’s scowl dissuaded him from saying more. While this fight could have ended very, very badly, thanks to the intervention from a brave prince, it turned out pretty all right. “Are <em>you</em> okay, Your Highness? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>“Besides my pride, nothing got hurt.” He scooted closer, then decided to gently rub Hiccup’s body. His hand moved up and down Hiccup’s back. “Let me check myself, alright?”</p>
<p>“Your Highness, I-” but Jack was determined, and still looking so stressed that Hiccup was worried refusing him would send him into a fit of panic. When he felt Jack’s cold hands on his bare skin, he didn’t really want to object anymore either. He missed being touched. The cool fingers over his back, the caress of his legs, looking for cuts or damage, were nice. </p>
<p>The healer wisely remained quiet and set the first stitch in Hiccup’s leg.</p>
<p>“I’ll be alright. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Your Highness.” He grimaced, bravely swallowing noises of pain so Jack wouldn’t worry. The stitch stung like a motherfucker and definitely did not qualify as the kind of touch he was yearning for. </p>
<p>“I won’t leave your side. Jamie, come over. Hold my sword for a second, will you?”</p>
<p>The kid hurried over, glad to have something to do in this chaos. Hiccup squeezed his shoulder and looked him in the eye, almost startling the boy. </p>
<p>“You were calm when you needed to be, Jamie. Well done.”</p>
<p>“Really?” he squeaked. “I was so scared!”</p>
<p>Hiccup smiled warmly. “Yet you didn’t let that get in the way. That’s something even soldiers fail at, sometimes. I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>Jack looked at the little page and smiled. Hiccup had a soft spot for the kid. “You know, Jamie, feeling fear and doing something anyway is the true bravery. Keep it up, and you’ll make a great knight.” </p>
<p>Jamie beamed, getting praise from the crown prince himself! Hiccup sent him off to get some servants and warm water. While the page remained gone - Hiccup hoped he’d found some guards to sit with at a fire or something, maybe get a drink strong enough to lull him to sleep for a few more hours - another servant tried to get the brazier going again. She looked a bit forlorn at the body on the floor, and for a moment Hiccup was worried there would be another pile of vomit on the floor.</p>
<p>“Clean up over here first, Sheila. No need to look at that,” Hiccup said. She seemed more than happy to oblige, focussing on the more palpable corner of the tent.</p>
<p>"Jörgenson, Dodt, could you uh... wrap him in a rug or something?" </p>
<p>By the time hot water had arrived, the vomit was gone, Hiccup's tunic had magically disappeared to be washed, his leg was stitched, and the body was outside. The captain reported no-one else was found in the camp, and all men were accounted for. From now on there would be a guarded perimeter around the tent at all times. </p>
<p>"We will break up camp and leave later tomorrow morning, so I can send out more scouts first. Just to be safe, with this much forest around us.”</p>
<p>"Thank you, captain," Hiccup said. "I hope that is all for tonight." </p>
<p>"Good night, sir. Your Highness." </p>
<p>After the intense chaos and adrenaline rush the sudden silence was almost eerie. The healer had left, leaving behind a calming concoction, should the prince want it to sleep. One servant was finishing up by putting Jack's furs next to the curtain that separated Hiccup's part of the tent, together with Jamie. The guards had all gone outside, most of them right back to bed now the commotion was over, probably.</p>
<p>All the while, the two of them had just sat there. Jack was feeling completely useless. He was a prince, a pretty good archer, he wasn't some damsel in distress. Yet all he could do was sit. He felt like throwing something. </p>
<p>In the end he got up to fill one of the washbasins with hot water, undressed, clothes tossed aside betraying his anger, and he put his hands in the basin, the burn making him hiss, yet he didn't pull away. The water would go cold soon enough, and the pain was welcome. It felt him feel grounded.</p>
<p>Hiccup followed a few steps behind, frowning. He’d seen men do weirder things after a fight though -- especially if it was their first. Gods almighty, this was the first time Jack had seen someone die, hadn't it? He gently reached into the hot water and grimaced, pulling Jack’s hands out. He gave him a washcloth instead. </p>
<p>"It's okay, Your Highness," he whispered quietly. "Just wash." </p>
<p>He looked up at Hiccup, then nodded, sighing. Even hurt, Hiccup prioritized him. God, it was not fair. Hiccup was a bigger man than him, he deserved everything the best, not risking his life for a prince that couldn't even handle a sight of blood. He wished he could wash Hiccup, show him he cared, show him he wasn't completely inept, that he- that he was useful. But there was nothing he could do. </p>
<p>Hiccup would have washed Jack if there wasn't still a page and a servant in the tent. To touch him. Calm him. Make him feel whatever he needed at this moment. But now he could only be near. </p>
<p>Eventually he had to wash himself too, rubbing the blood from his hands and face as best he could, and taking care of his bloodied leg. The water turned a dirty red quickly, while Hiccup tried to work quickly. He scrubbed hard over his chin and neck, trying to be quick so he could be there for Jack. </p>
<p>When he got to his leg, his haste probably made the stitches hurt more than they could have, but he didn’t care. </p>
<p>"Hiccup... Easy, everything is alright." Jack whispered. "Take care of yourself."</p>
<p>Hiccup grinned up at Jack. “I just can’t contain all this raw dragon. Jamie, some bandages, please.”</p>
<p>While the page helped bind Hiccup’s leg, the servant offered to dry Jack with a fluffy towel. The prince shook his head and took the towel, starting to dry himself, wanting to prove he could do <em>something</em> on his own. He didn’t want everyone to feel like his babysitters. Even Jamie had faced this all with more-</p>
<p>Suddenly the dizziness came back, and Jack tried to grab something, try to keep upright, but to no avail. He was falling down like a cut tree. </p>
<p>Hiccup saw it happen. He tried to take the two steps to Jack too quickly, and his leg screamed at him to walk slower. Improvising, he flapped out a wing, breaking Jack’s fall that way. He grabbed the prince tight, towel still over his head. </p>
<p>“Jack! Your Highness?”</p>
<p>Jack felt something soft under his back, for a moment wondering how on earth he’d landed on the furs, but wait, this didn’t quite feel like furs after all. But then Hiccup was there, embracing him, being so warm and safe and he smiled, or tried to, and leaned against the knight.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry… I’m sorry for being useless,” he whispered softly. “You could die… and I did nothing.”</p>
<p>"It takes more than that to kill me, Your Highness. He didn't have it in him, I'm sure," Hiccup boasted, looking where to put the prince. "May I?" Without waiting, he scooped Jack up in his arms, bridal style. Jack pressed his red face into Hiccup’s throat, whining when he was laid down again on his actual furs. He didn’t want to leave Hiccup’s arms.</p>
<p>“Stay… stay with me, Hic,” he pleaded softly, quietly. He knew he was acting like a coward, like a little child wanting comfort, but he didn’t care. </p>
<p>Hiccup was blushing and his heart was racing a million miles per hour from the way Jack’s hands were clinging to his back and neck with desperation. It made him feel exactly how shaking up his friend was. The forgotten towel bunched in his hand and he leaned close to whisper. “I’ll stay. I promise. Just let me go for now and I’ll be back in a second to wrap us in a dragon cocoon.”</p>
<p>Jack blushed furiously that his neediness was answered so cutely and let go, praying that no-one else present had heard what was said.</p>
<p>Hiccup handed the towel to the servant, dismissed her, and checked behind the curtain. Jamie was on his bedroll, snoring pretty loudly, half covered by a blanket. He was still holding Hiccup’s sword, for some reason, and when he took it Jamie did not wake up in the slightest. Hiccup was pretty sure the guards had given him some wine. </p>
<p>He then pushed the chest on his side of the ‘room’ against the curtain. Jack’s bed was right on the other side, and this gave him something to lean against. He was going to do his best to let Jack sleep just as soundly as Jamie, but he sure as Hell wasn’t going to.</p>
<p>Finally, he returned to sit with Jack on the warm pile of furs. He put his sword down next to him in easy reach, sitting with his back against the chest on the other side of the curtain.</p>
<p>“Well then. Let’s get comfortable. I think I promised a dragon cocoon?”</p>
<p>Jack waited until Hiccup was sitting comfortably, then nuzzled into the knight. Hiccup was warm, both soft and firm, and Jack embraced him tightly, then realized Hiccup would probably feel cold without any tunic. He sat up and turned to his chest, but it wasn’t there, because they’d moved his bed closer to Hiccup. </p>
<p>“I should grab something. You need to put something on, I don’t want you to be cold. I’m cold enough.”</p>
<p>Hiccup grabbed his hand to stop him. “You do realize we’re sitting on a pile of furs, Your Highness?” He smiled like a smartass. And although he wanted to let Jack do his thing and help out, there was another problem. “All my tunics have holes in the back. For wings.”</p>
<p>Jack whined, tugging on Hiccup’s hold. “I’ll cut holes if I need to.” He got a look from Hiccup, grumbled, and gave up, pulling the furs on top of them. He sat between Hiccup’s legs, pressing his back against the knight’s chest. He could feel Hiccup’s cheek on his head, and it would be so easy to turn and leave a sweet, soft kiss on his freckles.</p>
<p>But he didn’t. He just pressed back tightly, meticulously covering them with furs. The scales felt different on his back than skin, he noticed. It was nice.</p>
<p>“I hereby declare you my pillow for tonight, sir Hiccup.”</p>
<p>“I humbly accept my duty, Your Highness.” One fur was over Hiccup’s back, and another kept his shoulders warm, and his thighs were on either side of Jack, and they were both professionally and affectionately covered in furs. It was lovely. It was a form of cuddles that neither had had in ages. Years at least. </p>
<p>It made Hiccup feel all warm inside, despite everything else that had happened that night.</p>
<p>He wrapped a single arm around Jack under the covers and rested his cheek against the mess of white hair. His wings extended protectively, shutting the rest of the open tent off from the two of them.</p>
<p>Jack hummed and nuzzled into the knight, ready to fall asleep, but Hiccup spoke. It was quiet, barely audible.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Jack was wide awake and alert again. He leaned away to look at the knight as best he could, watching the fire light dance across the freckled face.</p>
<p>“What for? Hiccup…”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t have had to see that. I… damn. That was the first time you saw someone even die, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Jack exhaled loudly and looked away for a moment, then back at Hiccup, this time determined. "Yeah, you just could've asked the assassin to leave the tent so you could dispatch him there? Hiccup, none of this was your fault. I'm just a pussy who can't handle the sight of blood."</p>
<p>Hiccup laughed. "Hey, maybe he could have been civil about it... and you're not a pussy. It's... not easy. The first time you see it. I know. I just wanted to say it's okay. I've seen plenty handle it worse."</p>
<p>That didn't really make him feel better, but Jack ignored the gnawing feeling and turned completely, kneeling between Hiccup’s legs, to cup his cheeks. "You saved my life. For that, I'll be eternally grateful, Hiccup." He leaned and pressed a kiss against the knight's forehead, his lips lingering for a few seconds. Hiccup smiled softly, blushing intensely. </p>
<p>Hiccup carefully rubbed Jack's bare back. Jack had just kissed him. Holy shit. Okay it was just his forehead as a thank you, but it still made him feel like he'd been blessed by an angel or something.</p>
<p>"I would do it a thousand times over." </p>
<p>“I hope you won’t have to do it again.”</p>
<p>"You are the bravest prince I've ever known."</p>
<p>Jack loved, absolutely loved how Hiccup's skin felt under his lips, and he smiled, then kissed the knight's round nose. He couldn't help himself, they were kind of alone, close to each other, intimate.</p>
<p>Hiccup was frozen, realising he realized how close Jack's lips were to his. He could feel the breath on his cheek. One tiny move and he could press them together. Show Jack how much he cared about him. Return the tenderness to the kindest prince he'd ever known with all his heart. "You should try and get some sleep, Frosti", he whispered. "Tomorrow will be a long day."</p>
<p>“I know… Just let me have this, Hic. Let me… Who knows when I’ll be able to hold you like this again?” Jack was tempted to move, to press his lips against Hiccup’s - even the memory of the knight spitting out someone’s jugular didn’t put him off.</p>
<p>“Lie against me. We’ll snuggle and fall asleep, just like the old days. Like how we fell asleep in the storeroom… well I’d say ‘that one time’ but it was definitely more than once.”</p>
<p>Hiccup pet Jack’s hair, gently carding through it, and his ears perked up. He almost pulled away, afraid he’d done something wrong, when Jack pressed tighter and nuzzled his neck, humming.</p>
<p>“Could you… could you keep doing this? I… have never realized how good it feels.”</p>
<p>Hiccup's heart melted completely and absolutely into a puddle best described as 'awww'. It took an inordinate amount of self control not to make an embarrassing squeaking noise. </p>
<p>"You are so incredibly cute," he whispered, continuing to pet through the soft, white hair. He couldn’t see, but Jack’s cheeks flushed red and he made a quiet sound. Yet his ears were relaxed, so Hiccup kept going, and even though he was on his knees in what must have been a little awkward position, he completely morphed against Hiccup in bliss. </p>
<p>Hiccup scratched his scalp, and Jack moaned in pleasure, shivers running down his back. </p>
<p>"Why don't you sit comfortably," Hiccup said gently, not giving up his attempts to lull Jack to sleep. "I'll keep going, promise."</p>
<p>"Alright..." Jack whispered, then straddled Hiccup, too sleepy to care about what anyone could think if they found them like this. "Now keep going." He yawned, embracing Hiccup's chest.</p>
<p>Hiccup pulled the covers over Jack, keeping them in place in his sitting position with an arm around his back. He kept petting dutifully. Hiccup’s fingers gently massaged, touching lightly, lovingly, through his white locks until his breathing evened out to a slow pace. </p>
<p>Hiccup could not sleep. Would not sleep.</p>
<p>He kept his wings up, shielding them from the world, as the night replayed in his mind on repeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 61 days until the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which it starts to snow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite having had virtually no sleep the night before, Hiccup felt more vigilant and awake than ever. He was scanning the treeline and peering between the woods and listening intently the entire day. The captain rode closer to Hiccup now, so they could talk more easily, and on Jack's other side was the big-boned Jörgenson at all times. Scouting was increased five-fold. It was hard work, but by now all the soldiers had heard what had happened, probably, from witnesses last night. They knew what they were working to prevent, and none complained.</p>
<p>"How much can we shave off our time by simply riding? Leave the infantry behind until the next castle?" Hiccup asked.</p>
<p>"It'd be 2 days instead of 4," answered the captain. "But protecting the camp would become dangerous with so few men." </p>
<p>Hiccup sighed. "We need to get to Rutherglen as quickly as possible now. They must have attacked here for a reason, and not at or near the northern keep. That must be out of their reach.”</p>
<p>The captain agreed, but didn't have a solution. Maybe they could borrow horses at the next castle?</p>
<p>“You saw who it was, right?”</p>
<p>The captain nodded. They’d both taken a look at the body from last night's attack to see who it was. It was a lean, trained man, all in black, with no identifying things on him whatsoever. Just weapons and death. </p>
<p>But his tattoo spoke volumes: a Nightmare. A grade of assassins for hire with a price tag so high, you had to be at least a little impressed if someone was pissed off enough to spend that kind of gold on your demise. They were good, and you paid for the kill, not the assassin itself, so there were likely to be more.</p>
<p>Hiccup worried at his lip, perking up when scouts returned to report to the captain, then going back to peering at trees with the utmost focus. He was as on edge as he was stiff from sitting all night. </p>
<p>He’d bent his rules and held Jack regardless of who would walk in on them in the morning. He’d be acting like a good bodyguard taking care of his worried, fragile prince or something. But it was a way too dangerous game to be playing. If they got caught for real, <em>he</em> would be Jack’s cause of death and not some assassin. </p>
<p>Was it worth it? Was Jack being intimate because he couldn’t get it from others? Did he accept Hiccup instead just for the sake of a touch? Of course Hiccup found Jack too cute to deny regardless. A shared craving of affection, then? But his view of Hiccup seemed so- so- excessively generous almost? A man changes a lot in a decade, and he wondered -- feared -- that Jack was filling things in rather rose-colored.</p>
<p>While they rode, Jack was trying not to stare at Hiccup, and not only because of his stiff, painful neck. His cheeks still colored at the mere memory of waking up on top of the knight, straddling him and feeling so warm, so protected. But Hiccup had quickly, very quickly, started to title him, gently, yet firmly pushed him away and that left a bitter taste in Jack's mouth. </p>
<p>He should've expected that. Hiccup was his bodyguard, and after an assassination attempt it wasn't weird that Hiccup was ready to spend the entire night sitting up with the prince in his embrace. As much as Jack appreciated it, grateful for the lengths Hiccup was ready to go in protecting him, he wished the knight would tell him it wasn't only the order from the king that had made him do it all. He wished that the knight still cared for him like he did in their childhood. Hiccup had never cared for Jack's position before, but a lot could've changed. </p>
<p>But that should be his least concern, someone tried to kill him last night! </p>
<p>Yet, that was expected, honestly. It even put him at ease, seeing the guards alert, knowing his fears weren't unfounded. Someone wanted him dead for real, not only in Jack's paranoid mind. </p>
<p>Jack sighed, looking up into the sky, then closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Being in the woods, as dangerous as it was, made him feel right at home, at least. He knew it was the elven blood, and smiled, trying to ignore the people talking around him, listen to the wind dancing between the leaves, listen to birds singing, flying from branch to branch. He wished he could just run off into the forest, bury his fingers in the moss, his feet bare against the ground as the branches tugged at his shirt and… he felt something cold on his nose, and when he opened his eyes he realized it was snowing gently.</p>
<p>"Snow?" mumbled Hiccup, surprised. It hadn't been cold enough for that. He looked over at Jack, who seemed to be doing just fine. Was it rude to just question if that was Jack's doing? Probably. Well, as long as it wasn't going to be a blizzard, they were fine. And Hiccup had to admit, looking around at the forest, it was pretty gorgeous. Thin little flakes falling down, covering the tops of trees first, then working their way down until a thin layer of white covered their pines. Hiccup knew the night was going to be cold as all get out, but he still smiled. </p>
<p>Jack smiled too, looking around with bright eyes. He loved snow, and to think he might have caused it. No, it wasn't possible. He was just a small, tiny part of Nature, he couldn't affect it.</p>
<p>He didn't want to put on his hood, the snowflakes feeling like the gentlest of touches against his skin. He wished Hiccup touched him like this... He wished he could curl up in Hiccup's embrace, close his eyes and drift away. Yeah, it sounded amazing. But there was no way it would ever come true; he bit his lips and pulled his hood on. </p>
<p>Hiccup was his knight, and he couldn't put his life in jeopardy just for his sinful wants. He'd learn to control the powers, marry some woman, rule the kingdom one day, and there would be no place for any desires- he yelped as a gust of wind hit him, and held on the reins tightly, trying to look through the snowflakes cutting into his skin like tiny blades.</p>
<p>Hiccup reached over and put his hand on Jack's, on top of the reins of his horse. He couldn't speak without everyone hearing them, so he just tried to give him a reassuring smile and soft look, tilting his head as if to ask 'you okay?'.</p>
<p>"That's strange weather we're having," commented the captain, annoyingly oblivious. "If this gets worse we'll need to take a break." </p>
<p>"Let's hope not," Hiccup returned. "That'd be the opposite of what we need." He hadn't retracted his hand from Jack's though.</p>
<p>Jack looked at the knight with wide eyes. The smile, the soft look he'd been given... no order could make Hiccup look at him like that. Even Hiccup wasn't able to fake this. The prince smiled, nodding, and the wind stopped as suddenly as it had appeared; the snowflakes were slowly falling down, contrasting with Hiccup's auburn mane. The knight looked so pretty.</p>
<p>Jack suddenly realized that just having the knight by his side would be a blessing. If he managed to secure Hiccup as his trusted friend... what else could he possibly ask for?</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>